Infamous
by Joker is Poker with a J
Summary: Da names Infamous. Ya probably nevah hoid of me, but Ise's the leadah of da Brooklyn Sewsies. Dat's right, da Sewsies. Not Newsies, and not street rats. Sewsies, Sewage Rats... Not real rats! Full Sum. Inside. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Infamous**

** By: Joker is Poker with a J**

** Summary: Da names Infamous. Ya probably nevah hoid of me, but Ise's the leadah of da Brooklyn Sewsies. Dat's right, da Sewsies. Not Newsies, and not street rats. Sewsies, Sewage Rats...Full Sum. Inside.**

Da name's Infamous. Ise's infamously known and a infamous trouble maker. Dis is da part where Ise wink.

Ya probably nevah hoid of me, but Ise the leadah of the Brooklyn Sewsies (well Ise guess all da sewsies considerin' dere are no other's 'sides us). Dat's right, da Sewsies. Not Newsies, and not street rats. Sewsies, sewage rats.

Now, youse is probably wonderin' what a sewsie is. Well, Ise'll explain. Sewsies are children who live beneath the streets. In da Sewers. The dank, stinky places where human waste was thrown. But, not all the places down there were bad.

When Ise was seven da current leader, Con, found me. He liked the way I acted, so he took me below and intraduced me to da gang.

There was Pass, Match, Take, Scotty, Nugget, Satin, Velvet, Snap, and Bob.

So, ten years later I'se da leadah, but our group has changed Nugget and Satin had left along with Con. We had gotten a few new ones such as, Basil, Curse, Devil, Boyor, Hollow, Lanky and Bliss.

Now there are fourteen, fifteen including me, and we rule da sewer systems, da city beneath da city. Though, now and then we do come up.

Ise guess youse's wondering why I'm writing this? Well, to tell youse da story of two world's collidin'. A rule below is to never get attached to the people above. Dat was my rule for da sewsies.

But, usually da rules are broken...

A/N: Hope you all like this beginning. I know it's short, but, I'll make up for it in the chapters to come!

Disclaimer: I only own the people mentioned in this chapter. All those that are familiar to you, probably don't belong to me :) Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**Infamous**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Summary: Da names Infamous. Ya probably nevah hoid of me, but Ise's the leadah of da Brooklyn Sewsies. Dat's right, da Sewsies. Not Newsies, and not street rats. Sewsies, Sewage Rats...**

**Note: Once again, I've revised this chapter. Not as much as last time, only a few small things. Enjoy.**

I'se strolled inta Mama Nuss's, mindin' my own, and actin' like Ise own the woild because I do. Ok, Ise admit I'm a little arrogant, but hey, dat's just me.

So, I sit down in my favorite booth, back to the door, when Ise look ova and see me best bud, Renegade. Getting up, I quietly sneak up behind her, not even takin' notice to the Newsies dat sat at the table, and putting my hands ova her eyes. In a husky voice Ise say, "Guess who."

Of course, me and Ren are like dat. Heres where Ise show you my middle and pointer finger intwined. Anyway, she immediately jumps up, screaming at the top of her lungs, "INFAMOUS!!!!!" Gosh, does dat hoit ones' ears.

Jumping up and down, ecstatic to see each other, we rejoice. Hey, it's been two weeks.

"Whose dis?" A voice asked, disrupting our happy moment.

Ise stop and stare at the person who doesn't know me. Not many can say dey neva hoid of me. Most just don't know me by looks, only by me name. Cause, I'm like a shadow, creeping around beneath your feet.

Renegade is kind enough to introduce me, "Boys, dis is Infamous. Infamous, dis here is Jack Kelly," She pointed to a brown haired guy, "And dis is Spot Conlon." She pointed to the blue eyed guy who had interrupted our reunion.

I smirked, "Ahh, da famous Spot Conlon. Da 'Supposed King o' Brooklyn.'" I waited for him to sputter in anger, anything ta see my woids hit home.

"Whaddya mean, 'Supposed'?" He drawled, all devil may care. Ise'll admit dis impressed me, da way he handled his tempah.

Laughing, I spun a chair from anotha table and sat down, "Just dat ya authority only goes...skin deep."At dat crack, Renegade was practically rolling in silent laughter.

"Spot, excuse Infamous, she," giggles, "She thinks she owns Brooklyn." More bursts of giggles.

Glaring at me best friend, I said, somewhat set back, "Honey, Ise own Brooklyn if ya haven't noticed. Who would command da Sewsies?" I asked.

Glancin' ovah ta Spot, Ise watched his eyes flash from their lightning blue to an almost silvah. "Those are ya boys dat have been harrassin' mine?"

Ise guess Take, Boyor, and Lanky left a more lastin' effect den Ise thought. I chuckled, "Shoah dey are. Your boys are my boys hobbies."

"Well, just how do yas suppose ya own Brooklyn?" He asked, "Ise neva hoid ya name befoah."

"Don't lie. Youse ain't very good. Ya hoid of me, ya just don't wanna admit it. And anyways, I own Brooklyn, not only because I know every nook and cranny, but 'cause Ise know every tunnel unda ground." Ise sat back, a triumphant smirk on my face.

Spot glared at me, "Well, youse bettah keep ya crew away from me territory."

Ise leaned back in my chair, pulling out my night stick and waving it, "What ya gonna do 'bout it Spotty?"

His blue eyes narrowed, "Ise don't no'mally hit goils, but ya pushin' me awful close. Don't call me Spotty, and keep your boys away from mine."

"Ise may be their leadah, Mistah Conlon, but Ise not a complete and total tyrant."

A smirk came on Spot's features, "Ise bet youse ain't."

Ise stood up, moving towards Spot Conlon, "What's dat suppose ta mean? Ya don't gotta rule wit a iron fist. But, den again, maybe ya do, Conlon." Ise added, turnin' away. "I'll catchya around, Renegade. Ise suddenly lost me appetite." Ise shot a last look at Spot as I headed for da door.

"Wait jus' a minute dere, goil." I heard him say as I reached the door. I turned my head to da side, waiting.

"If Ise see your boys harrassin' mine one more time, I'll let mine soak yours."

"Touch one of me Sewsies, Spot Conlon, and youse askin' for a fight." Ise said it in my most serious voice, and den strolled outta da restaurant.

Ise was jist minding my own business about a few hours after da scene when my best bud Pass found me. He looked a little wound up, so I gave him a smile, "Whaddya say, Pass?" Ise greeted him.

Biting his lip, something he didn't do often, he flicked his blond hair out of his face, "Heya Infamous, Ise been lookin' foir ya. Curse sent me ta get ya..."

Immediately giving him my attention, I asked, "What happened? Did someone get hoit?"

Pass avoided my eyes, "Well, me and Devil and Basil came up with Lanky and Take and we'se was hanging out. And den Lanky made a comment ta wanna da newsies, and den...well...ya see, In, Ise guess da boy t'ought 'e could just go and soak a Sewsie wit out repercussions..."

Ise felt my blood start ta boil. Spot Conlon was gonna get a whole lotta shit flown at him. Ise didn't let people touch me boys wit out some sorta lesson ta be dished out. "Come on, Pass, lets go pay a little visit ta Spot Conlon."

Ise was weaving through da crowd, knowing Pass would keep up. Ise was too angry ta try and pickpocket anyone, but knew dat Pass wouldn't let this opportunity go. The market crowd in Brooklyn was vast, and very crowded.

We finally made it to the edge of the market, and the docks that were now in view, "Conlon." I muttered in scorn, seeing the figures of the newsies playing in the water and on the docks.

My boot stamped onto the wood of the docks, and my grey eyes met the blue eyes of the leader. He sat at the very end, his newsies in between. What a coward.

Ise walked down the dock, not giving the newsies any more thought den I did the people in da market. It was their leader I was there for.

One newsie blocked my path, "Goin' somewheres, goil?"

I didn't spare him a glance, "Ise got business with Mistah Conlon." I put all my dislike for him in the mockery of his name.

The newsie backed off, and I continued, this time without any more interference.

Reaching his throne of crates, I waited for him to descend. When he did, I gave him the full force of my glare.

He merely smirked at me, and after a moment, he pulled out his cane and tapped it softly on the dock, "Ise woined ya, Infamous. Ya boys make one more crack at mine, and dey was gonna be soaked."

"And Ise woined you, Spot Conlon, dat if your boys lay a hand on mine, youse would be asking foah a fight."

Quirking an eyebrow he asked, "Whatya gonna do 'bout it?"

My glare did not falter, "Lets go, youse an' me, right here."

Spot blinked in surprise, then asked, "Youse serious?"

"Yeah, Ise serious. Does dis look like a jokin' face ta ya? I didn't t'ink so. Now, lets go. Ise want a honest ta god real fight wit you Conlon."

He laughed, actually laughed at me. It only fed my temper hotter. "Ise not gonna hit a goil." He said, a smirk still in place.

"Y'know, Conlon, I'm sure you can kick da shit outta any guy 'round hereh. But, even if I'm a goil, Ise can still take youse in a fight."

"Heya boys," Spot called out, beginning to circle me, "Dis goil hereh wants ta fight me."

A few of da boys whistled, and a few gave cat-calls, most booed. Pass, who had been hovering close to me, but just faraway, glared at da boys. He had seen me fight, and just 'cause Ise was a goil, didn't mean Ise didn't know how ta fight. I had been taught well by Con to use my advantages and to avoid getting caught at a disadvantage. Down in the sewers we fought to train regularly three times a week.

I wasn't sure if I could take Spot Conlon, but I'd never let him know it. I knew that I could at least rival him, and that was enough for me.

Spot settled down his boys and turned to me, "Youse really wanna do dat, goil?"

"You bet your ass I do, Conlon. You mess wit a Sewsie, youse messin' wit me. And Ise have a feelin' you'll be coming ta regret dis."

He smirked, but set down his cane as I handed Pass my Night Stick. I watched as he pulled off the key that hung around his neck and handed it to a boy with reddish gold hair.

"Now," Ise started, addressing his newsies, "Ise don't want ya ta t'ink less of Mistah Conlon's when I kick his ass. It won't be like a goil kicked his ass. It'll be like da best fighter in New Yoik kicked his ass is all." I smirked as da boys laughed. Dey t'aught it was a joke dat I wanted ta fight him.

Pass patted my shoulder, "Do da Sewsies proud." He said. Pass had always learned from me. I had never been beaten below, and I didn't plan ta be beaten now.

**A/N: I've revised a few small things. Mostly Spot cuz he wasn't lookin' to good in this chapter. So, I hope you're enjoying this. Sorry about not updating. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Infamous**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Summary: Da names Infamous. Ya probably nevah hoid of me, but Ise's the leadah of da Brooklyn Sewsies. Dat's right, da Sewsies. Not Newsies, and not street rats. Sewsies, Sewage Rats...**

_Pass patted my shoulder, "Do da Sewsies proud." He said. Pass had always learned from me. I had never been beaten below, and I didn't plan ta be beaten now. _

Spot smirked as we faced each other. "Ya shoah ya wanna do dis?"

"Youse don't mess wit me sewsies wit out facing da repercussions." Ise told him, looking him straight in da eye.

Ise could only imagine what 'e saw. A goil no more den seventeen in faded old black pants just a bit too long ovah old black boots. Green suspenders and a light green shirt. My dark brown hair flowing in waves all da way down ta my waist, worn proudly out for all to see, and lastly my grey eyes. Fierce with determination, anger boiling in dem. Da triplets had always said dat when Ise was angry my grey eyes were like da eye of a hurricane. Far too calm before the hit of the worst part of da storm.

Da question was which one of us would make da foist move? Ise had a feelin' dat we were very similar when it came ta fightin'. Always let ya opponent come ta youse. Dat was what Con had tought me, but Ise knew dat Conlon would be waiting for dat, too.

So Ise started it by feintin' to da left, Spot dodged forward fist out, but Ise dodged it neatly. Ducking down, Ise gave 'im a swift kick and onto his butt he fell. But, he'se didn't stay down long, he was up in a second lunging at me so fast, for a moment Ise was startled. Dat eoined me a punch in da jaw.

He looked shocked he actually hit me, probably cuz of da fact dat Ise a goil, so I took it as my advantage, and gave him a fist of my own.

Da boys behind me gasped, and Ise saw Spot's eyes alight with interest, anger, and respect. They turned from da light blue before into that almost silvery color. Ise caught myself staring at dem, but shook myself out of it when he made another move towards me.

It was like we was both jungle cats, cool and smooth, and we fought as if we was dancing. He was the best fighter I'd evah been up against, including my tutor, Con. Just da grace in which Spot Conlon moved around me, was actually inspiring. Ise had to admire dis guy. He was all dey cracked him up to be.

'Cept I'd nevah tell 'im dat, dat would definitely give him a bigger head. So Ise just continued to dodge and pull away, dodging some more and ducking. Ise started the strategy dat Ise had mastered, Wear out da opponent.

But, Spot knew what Ise was doing sooner den Ise would have believed, and he stooped throwing da punches and kicks.

Slowly, our dance came to an end.

Ise quirked an eyebrow, "Whatchya waitin' foir, Conlon?"

He stood back, his eyes assessin' me. "Ise gonna letchya go. Ise t'ink I humored ya enough foah one day."

"Humored me?" Ise asked, my voice low.

"Well, ya see, Ise had enough of fightin' youse. I'll admit ya know what ya doin', but Ise still don't wanna hoit a goil."

"Youse just a coward." Ise snarled, glaring out him.

Something flashed through his eyes, "No, Ise not. Ya best be rememberin' dat, Infamous. Youse'll t'ank me foir lettin' ya go one day."

My eyes stayed narrowed on him, but Ise shrugged, "Ise guess I'll just gotta repay youse foir what ya did ta me Sewsie anuddah time." Ise replied it stiffly, and glanced back at Pass, motioning to the river. "We'll be on our way, see ya 'round, Conlon."

Spot Conlon watched me as Ise grabbed my night stick off Pass, tucked it t'rough my suspenders, and dove off the dock and into the river. A splash beside me told me Pass had followed.

We'se swam down the river a bit, and then got on shore. Dere was one of da entrances ta the lair of da sewers, and Ise entered my kingdom, my home, with relief. Ise had had enough of the surface for today, and probably for da next week.

Dat was when I'd get back at Conlon, Ise vowed silently. He'd wish his boys had never laid a hand on mine.

Pass and Ise entered da main room as Basil came out a side one, "Oh! There you are, Infamous!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Ise nodded at her, "How's 'e doin', Bas?"

She shrugged, "'e just got some scratches and bruises. And a nice Shinah. Odahwise, he'll be fine. Why ya all wet?" She asked glancing down at my clothes.

Pass smiled, stepping forward to tell her the tale as Ise headed into da room she had just exited.

Curse was in dere along wit' Lanky, who laid groaning on a matress, "Dr. Curse, it hoits!" He complained in an awful annoying voice.

Da goil scowled at him, "Shut ya trap, Lank. Youse'll be fine." Shooting him a glare, she turned back to a mixture she was making.

Ise smirked at my friends, leaning against da wall, Ise watched as they bickered back and forth.

"Infamous!" Devil exclaimed, runnin' in da room and grinning at me from ear ta ear, "Welcome back! Pass just told me youse fought Spot Conlon!"

Curse and Lanky turned and noticed me, "Hey Infamous!" Dey both said, unsurprised Ise has been there. Curse did a double take, and den came ovah, "Youse bruised!" She scowled at da bruise on my jaw dat Spot had so lovingly delivahed ta me. Wit' his fist.

"Whats dis 'bout fightin' Spot Conlon?" Lanky asked, looking interested.

Devil hurried over to share his gossip, "She's went right up ta 'im and was like, 'Youse gonna fight me cuz ya hoit me sewsie!'"

Ise rolled my eyes, "Well, it didn't go quite like dat."

Scotty strolled in at dat moment, "Well, how's did it go, Infamous? Pass seems ta t'ink ya a goddess or somethin'."

"Why ain't any of ya's woikin'?"Ise asked, scowling at da bunch of dem lazyin' around.

Lanky looked disgruntled, "Well, Infamous, Ise have a reason not ta be up dere pick pocketin' and doin da odd jobs Ise can, if ya haven't noticed."

Ise waved a hand at him, "Ise undahstand. Dough it's ya own fault foir pickin' on da Brooklyn Newsie dat did dat ta ya."

He snorted in derision, "Youse only evah motivated us ta pick on da Newsies more often. Now all of a sudden we'se not allowed?"

My eyes narrowed, "Ise well aware of dat, Lanky. But, coitin' circumstances have changed dat. Eoilier taday Ise had a run in wit da 'King' and he'se threatened ta soak youse guys if ya bothah his boys. Ise threatened him back dat I'd have a problem wit dat. And yet, he'se went wit it anyway. Not an easy man ta scare, dat Spot Conlon." Ise reflected.

My family stared at me, and den dey all broke out into angry qualms against da King of Brooklyn.

"Ise gonna give'im a piece a my mind!"

"Why dat doity rotten street rat!"

"Ise'll shove dat cane up where da sun don't shine!"

"'King' my ass! More like Tyrant!"

Devil looked up at me, his green eyes bright with little boy anger, "Ise'll go up dere and defend ya honor, Infamous! No one tawks back ta ya!"

Ise hid a smirk at my family's loyalty. Dere wasn't a bunch of finer kids out dere.

"What's all dis damning of Spot Conlon?" A voice said behind me.

Ise smiled and turned to see Boyor. His dark eyes sparkled in amusement, his dark hair hanging in his eyes. He was da oldest, but sometimes he was childish enough ya wouldn't a known.

"Dey mad 'cause Ise got in a bit of a fight with da man above." Ise supplied, nodding as Take came up beside his best friend.

Take raise an eyebrow, "Fightin' wit Conlon? Ise woulda paid ta see dat."

"Ise got ta see it." Pass told him, walking past munching on a burger.

Match followed Pass in, "'Ey, give me ma burger back!" It was funny ta see Match, six foot four fifteen year old, glaring at Pass, a fourteen year old that had yet ta reach a tall height.

"Whats everyone doin' in hereh!" One of da triplets exclaimed a dey came tumbling in.

Curse scowled, "It's getting quite crowded in here, Infamous."

Ise smirked at da goil and nodded, "Ok into da main room and Pass'll tell ya da story."

Lanky groaned as everyone left him ta Curse's mercy. "Ise wanna hear 'bout it."

Da permanent scowl on Curse's face deepened, "Youse fine, get outta hereh. Come back before bed so's Ise can check ya ovah."

Lanky jumped up in happiness, yelling at da top of his lungs, "I'm Free!!!!"

Ise followed him inta da main room, giving Curse a last, "T'ank ya."

Bliss and Hollow, the last of my family, chose dat time ta stroll in, "Woah." Bliss said, raising her own eyebrow, "Full House tanight. We playin' pokah?"

Pass and Devil nodded, "Ya! Soon as Ise done tellin' da story." Pass informed her.

"Story?" Hollow drawled, taking his usually seat at a table that had seen better days. "What story is dat?" He asked.

Ise sat in an armchair in the corner at da table, smiling at dis big family Ise had come ta love. Dough da sewers could be cold and dank, dis part that was untouched for some reason, always was warm and it filled me with a happiness Ise hadn't known since before Ise had come here. And even dat happiness was a bit on da forgotten side. Like a light mist in da back of me head.

Ise listened as told dem all dat had happen since Pass had found me in da Brooklyn Market place. Ise felt content, but at da same time, completely alone. While Ise loved dese kids hereh, dey didn' undahstand what Ise had ta go t'rough ta be da leadah. Dey knew what dey had ta do ta pull der weight, but dey didn't know da stuff Ise had ta go t'rough. Maintainin' one's reputation, defending da honor of da people in your protection. Keeping dough's people protected, and all dis Ise had ta do alone.

Well, Ise didn't have ta do it alone, sometimes I talked ta Scotty or Boyor 'bout stuff botherin' me, but none of da real important stuff. Ise wanted ta protect dem, and sometimes when dey didn't know t'ings it kept dem safe.

My thoughts took a strange turn ta Spot Conlon. Ise wondered briefly if he evah felt as lonely as Ise do being leadah. Ise chuckled silently ta myself. What was I t'inkin'? Wit' a reputation like 'is, he's probably nevah lonely, especially not at night.

**A/N: Not too many if any changes. **

**Truly, **

**Joker is Poker with a J~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Infamous**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Summary: Da names Infamous. Ya probably nevah hoid of me, but Ise's the leadah of da Brooklyn Sewsies. Dat's right, da Sewsies. Not Newsies, and not street rats. Sewsies, Sewage Rats...Full Sum. Inside. **

"Lanky. Come in hereh." Ise called out, sitting at an old desk dat had been brought down in Con's time.

Lanky skipped into da room, his shinah now only a faded yellow color, "Ya, In?" He asked, a lopsided grin on his face.

It had been a week since da fight, and Ise had t'ought of da poifect way ta t'row Conlon off. Ise had devised it ovah da days Ise spent wondering around da sewers scrounging for lost rings and earrings. We called it combing, and it was da woist job one of us could get stuck wit, but Ise had needed da time ta t'ink and Ise nevah could t'ink my best above ground like Ise could below.

"Tamarrah we'se goin' up ta visit Conlon." Ise started, waving for him ta take a seat at da chair in front of da desk.

Lanky's brown eyes lit with mischief, "Will Ise get ta help ya fight dem dis time?"

Scowling, Ise replied, "No, ya gonna apologize ta da Newsie foah makin' fun of 'im, and Ise will make shoah Spot will tell his boy ta apologize as well."

The blonde's mouth dropped open, and he gaped at me like a fish, "Ya...ya wan' me ta apologize?!?!"

My gray eyes met his coolly, "Youse will."

Anger took him ovah, "Dat's absolutely da most ridiculous t'ing ya evah asked me ta do! Why, youse use ta encourage us tormentin' da newsies! Have ya lost ya mind, In? Have all ya sensibilities totally flushed down da sewers while ya were out dere combin'?" By dis time he was pacing in front of me, runnin' his hands t'rough his hair and looking absolutely stunned and furious.

Ise stood up, "Sit down, Peter." Ise said it in da tone dat said 'ya bettah listen, Ise da leadah'. Ise waited till he sat back down, his eyes dark. "Now, Ise know dat Ise used ta encourage it, but Ise can't have youse guys fightin'. At least not wit da Brooklynites. Dere are double, maybe triple, of dem as dere is of us, and , dough Spot Conlon infuriates me ta no end, Ise need ta at least stay on 'is good side. Ise know dat dis way it'll t'row him off completely. He'll be shocked much as you were, but probably not angry." Ise paused, and softened the harsh leadah tone Ise had taken on, "Lank, Ise sorry. Ise know it'll be hard, but Spot Conlon is a bettah friend den enemy."

Lanky sulked in his chair, "Well ya already fought him, ya don't t'ink 'e'll considah ya a enemy aftah dat?"

Giving him a small smile, Ise shook my head, "No, Spot doesn't woik like dat. If any'ting, I just gained his respect. Ise see dat now, what Ise did was right. Ya don't know da hardships of being a female and bein' leadah. No one take's ya seriously unless ya make dem see ya are."

"Nice speech, but youse not da one apologizin'. What ya need Conlon so bad foah, anyway?"

Ise hardened at da question, looking away, "Tamarrah we'se go above." It was in a dismissive tone dat he didn't fail ta hear. He stood, scrutinized me a moment as Ise shuffled a few papers on da desk, den toined ta go.

"Hey, Lank." Ise said, meeting his eyes as he glanced back, "Ya don't gotta mean it. Just make it sound like ya do."

He flashed me his playful smile, and walked from da room. Ise heaved a sigh, glad it was ovah, den got ta my feet ta stretch. Ise exited da room and headed out da river entrance. Da very one Ise had entahed aftah da fight wit Conlon.

Ise breathed in da fresh air of da night, looking ovah across da river at 'Hattan. My mind had been scramblin' foah da last few days. Ise knew dat tamarrah when Ise took Lanky ta apologize dat I'd have ta tawk ta Spot Conlon. It didn't scareh me, but it made dragonflies in my stomach. Ise wasn't shoah why, but da last week Ise couldn't, foah da life of me, get t'ose silver blues outta my head.

Dat wasn't da reason Ise had ta see him, dough, Ise reminded myself harshly. Dere was a reason, a big reason, Ise had ta tawk ta da leadah of da Brooklyn Newsies.

Ise had found more den dung and filth and a few pennies in my sewahs.

Spot Conlon had ta know, too, dat Ise didn't want my family in da middle of his shenanigans.

XxXx Next Day xXxX

Lanky, Devil, Match, Bliss, and Ise headed ta da docks da next afternoon. Match insisted upon coming, and wit his size Ise didn't mind. Devil was still set on protectin' my honor. Ise seriously didn't know where dat boy came up wit da stuff he got in his head. Bliss had said she simply wanted ta be dere foah moral support, but Ise had a feelin' she wanted a good look at Conlon. Foah some reason Ise didn't like da t'ought of her sizin' 'im up.

Da newsies were in much of da same state as da foist time Ise visited their leadah. He sat at da end, smokin' a cigarette and eying me as Ise came towards him. Many of da boys stopped what dey were doin' ta watch, and a few whistled at Bliss. Ise suppressed da urge ta roll me eyes, and I noticed a smirk start on Conlon's face.

A scowl appeared on mine as Ise realized he'd noticed my annoyance at da whistles. It seemed da boy was a good watcher.

He jumped down as Ise reached him, flicking his cigarette inta da rivah and pulling his cane out and resting his hands on top, and examined me for a moment, den toined ta da four behind me. Spot looked at each in toin, den glanced at me ta raise an eyebrow, "Ise wasn't expectin' ya so soon, Infamous." He drawled, his silver blue eyes meeting my grey ones.

"Well, Conlon, Ise have a bit of a problem and youse seem ta be da reason behind it. Also, Ise have someone hereh," Ise glanced back at Lanky and raised an eyebrow, toinin' back Ise met Spot's eyes, "'e wishes ta apologize foah teasin' ya newsie. It'd be nice ta get a apology back."

Ise smirked slightly at da flash of shock, but he was well trained in da art of masking his emotions. He nodded once, den glanced behind me, "Firecracker!" He called out, as a red haired newsie came joggin' up passed us to stop in front of Spot. He was a bit tall, gangly, and covered in freckles.

"Yeah, Spot?" He asked, never looking away from his leadah.

"Dis boy hereh," he nodded his head at Lanky, "Has come ta apologize, ya know what I expect."

Firecracker turned ta look at Lanky, realization in his eyes.

Lanky stepped forward, glancing at me with a hard look, den toinin' back, "Ise sorry foah callin' ya a Newsie Floozie."

Ise hoid Match snort behind me, and shot him a glare, dough Ise couldn't believe dat dat was all it had taken ta get Lanky soaked. It seemed da red head had a red head tempah.

Firecracker regarded Lanky foah a moment, den, aftah a nudge from Spot wit his cane, Firecracker cleared his throat, "Ise accept ya apology, and Ise sorry foah soakin' ya."

Lanky stepped back ta my side looking vastly relieved dat it was all ovah. Firecracker also bit a hasty retreat, and Ise was left facin' Spot Conlon once again.

"Spot Conlon, dis hereh is a few of my Sewsies. Match, Bliss, Lanky, and Devil." Ise intraduced, pointing ta each in toin. "Guys, dis hereh is Spot Conlon, Leadah of da Brooklyn Newsies."

Spot nodded at each of dem.

Devil moved forward, glaring at Spot, "Ise hereh ta defend Infamous' Honor!" He declared as only an eleven year old could.

"Really? Ise wasn't aware dat her honor was t'reatened." Spot told him, a small smile tugging at da corner of his mouth.

Devil nodded enthusiastically, "Youse tawked ta her in an unbefitting fashion."

"Devil." Ise warned, pretty shocked at his woids in all actuality. Ise had nevah hoid dose woids come out of any of da Sewsies mouths 'cept per'aps Bliss'.

"Naw," Spot said, meeting my eyes, "He's right. Ise did."

Ise couldn't disguise my shock dis time, or my confusion.

Spot toined back ta Devil, "Ise'll apologize. And, if anyone evah t'reatens 'er honor, youse come ta me, got it?"

My eyes widened again as Devil nodded his head approvingly.

Spots' eyes met mine and he gave da smallest of smiles, "Ise sorry, Infamous, foah tawkin' ta ya in a unbefittin' fashion."

"Apology accepted." Ise said, not knowing how else ta take da sudden change.

"Now," Spot said, "Ya said ya had somethin' else ta dascuss. A problem dat is my fault?" He raised a brow inquiringly.

Ise looked back at my followers, "Give us a second." Ise told dem. Alarm shot t'rough Match's eyes.

"Ya shoah?" Match asked glancing at Spot.

Ise met Spot's eyes and nodded, "Ise shoah."

Dey fell back and Ise waited, watching Spot watch dem move away, den he toined ta me, "What's da problem?"

Heaving a sigh, Ise glanced out ta da direction of da burrough next door ta Brooklyn. "It seems, Spot Conlon, ya got an enemy. And dey's tryin' ta use me sewers ta get ta ya."

**Truly,**

**Joker is Poker with a J~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Infamous**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Summary: Da names Infamous. Ya probably nevah hoid of me, but Ise's the leadah of da Brooklyn Sewsies. Dat's right, da Sewsies. Not Newsies, and not street rats. Sewsies, Sewage Rats...Full Sum. Inside. **

Spot Conlon seemed da very essence of da old saying, 'Speak quietly, but carry a big stick.' He stared at me for da longest moment, his face was emotionless but his eyes were calculating.

Glancing around, he took a step closer ta me, put his hand on da small of my back and moved me a little aways from da newsies and sewsies.

"Now, tell me wha' happened." He said, leaning against a wooden leg of da dock. He toined away ta gaze out ta da watah, and seemed content enough ta listen ta me story.

Ise shook away da shivah dat had crawled up my spine from his touch, and faced da rivah also. It glistened in da aftahnoon sun. Sparkling like a million diamonds had been scattered across da top of it. Ise closed my eyes ta breath in da scent of da air, da freshness of it all. Seagulls cried ovah head and Ise felt free in dat moment. Da woild had stopped foah a moment of peace. Just foah me.

"It was t'ree days ago." Ise began, recalling it from my memory. "Ise was down in da sewahs, checking everyt'ing out. Dats when Ise hoid voices." Ise remembah da newsies well dat Ise had saw. Ise coulda pictuah dem in my head as Ise told Spot, "Dere were two of dem. Dey was discussin' why dey was down dere, which is luck for me, Ise guess. Da one was tellin' da othah dat Ringer t'ought da sewers were da best way ta strike at ya. 'e said dat youse power didn't reach down dere." Ise paused, and den added, "Which is correct."

A smirk pulled at da corner of his lips, but it was lost ta me when he toined his blue eyes ta meet mine. "Ise guess Queens hasn't gotta clue about you, Sewsie." He told me, and Ise nodded. He had just confirmed dat da boys had been undah da direction of Ringer, da leadah of Queens and Brooklyn's neighbor to da north east.

"Ise guess." Ise agreed, my eyes nevah leaving his, "But, Conlon, Ise gotta warn ya, Ise don't want me sewsies in da middle. If ya need help, Ise can wit a few of da oldah boys. But da younger ones and da goils gotta stay outta it. Newsies don't mind fightin'. But, dose kids are my family."

Spot tapped his cane lightly, and nodded, "Ise gotchya, Infamous. Ise will need ya help, dough. Dey's comin' t'rough dere Ise need ya ta keep me updated. Ya got Brooklyn on ya side. Ise t'ink we can be good friends." He smiled slightly, "So da goils are out, does dat mean you?"

Ise lifted a brow at his slight humor. Dere was definitely a real poison undah dat cold leadah exterior. "Ise don't count, Conlon. Me goils are different. Dey only know enough ta keep from being takin' advantage of. Othahwise, dey don't fight wit da rest of us."

Spot seemed ta churn it t'rough his mind, den nodded, "Why don't ya bring ya sewsies ta da Lodgin' House tanight? Get ya Sewsies familiar wit my boys."

Ise mulled dat ovah, "Ise dunno, few of da boys have made fun of yours. Ise don't want a fight between us."

"Don't worry 'bout it. Bring 'em on up. All of dem."

"Shoah t'ing, Conlon." Ise said, knowing dat dis friendship was a big step foah da Sewsies. Ise had always loved da way we tawked bad 'bout da Newsies. Scotty would always comment, "Well, if we weren't Sewsies, we'd just be Newsies."

Ise moved back ta my Sewsies, motioning dem ta go, and toined back for a look at Spot Conlon.

It was a moment when he forgot his masks. He stood dere standin' and just gazin' at nothin'. His eyes held anger, frustrations, a bit of fear...and lonliness. Ise felt my heart skip a beat, and in da next second, Spot shook his head and da masks were still up. He glanced up and met my eyes. Surprise was da only emotion in his eyes, but his face was blank as he watched us leave.

We walked home in silence, all content on our own t'oughts. Ise knew dat soonah or latah I'd have ta tell dem. Ise guess soonah it had ta be if Ise was gonna get dem ta go tanight.

Da rest of dem where home when we'se got back. Dey were loungin' round da main room, waiting for us, Ise suppose.

"'ey Infamous. How'd t'ings go?" Boyor asked. He was in da corner, his face in da shadows so Ise couldn' read his expression.

When Boyor foist came down Ise had da biggest crush on da guy. He always was dat tall, dark, and handsome guy. He wasn't as tall as Match, but he was at least six foot. Now, dough, Ise only t'ought of him really as a bruddah. Bliss had occasionally made a few small hints ta him likin' me, dough.

"Good." Ise said, "Now gathah 'round. Ise got t'ings ta explain ta ya'll and Ise need ya ta listen."

Dey all looked at one anothah and den took their seats around da room, "What's goin' on, Innie?" Match asked, using da nickname only he was allowed ta call me.

Ise bit my lips slightly, thinkin' how ta best approach da subject, "Well, da othah day while Ise was combin', Ise stumbled on two people from Queens." Ise held up my hand ta stop any of dem askin' questions, "Don't interrupt. Now, dese two guys was tawkin' 'bout attackin' Spot Conlon and his boys usin' my sewahs. Ise went up dere taday ta tawk ta him."

Scotty's eyes narrowed, "Ise know it might be leadah ta leadah, Infamous, but dat Spot Conlon's got a reputation."

"Ya don't t'ink Ise know dat? It was leadah ta leadah, Scotty. Anyways, Ise told him Ise don't want ya guys involved. Maybe da oldah ones if he needs us, but othahwise I'll be combing da next few weeks ta keep an eye on dese newsies and find out deir plans. Spot needs my help ta protect his boys. He invited us up ta night ta a pokah game at da lodgin' house."

"What? We'se gonna be friends wit' newsies?" Lanky asked, outraged, "Remembah Con, Infamous? He's didn't like da newsies. He told us dey was a bunch of backstabbahs! We can't trust dem!"

Ise scowled, "Lanky, sit ya ass down. Ise well aware of all dat Con told us. But, Ise t'ink Spot Conlon is a good leadah. He's protectin' his boys, and he makes a bettah friend den an enemy." At least dat was what Ise kept tellin' myself. Ise wasn't entirely shoah about Spot. Ise wasn't shoah if Ise could trust him, but Ise had ta give him a chance.

"Dats what ya keep sayin', In. But, is it true?" Lanky muttered.

Ise stared him hard in da eyes, and he shrinked slightly, "Test me one more time, Lanky, and Ise gonna kick ya ass. Ise ya leadah, Ise doin' whats best foah ya guys. Ya gotta loin dat."

"What 'bout whats best foah youse, Infamous?" Boyor asked, standing up and moving forward slightly, "Youse might be protectin' us, but what if we'se wanna protect youse?"

"Dats ridiculous. Ise ya leadah. Ise protect you guys."

Curse stepped forward, "Exactly, youse our leadah. What would we do wit' out ya? Who could replace ya? Con was right, choosin' youse as a leadah. Ise don't t'ink any of us could pull it off, or want to."

Agreements ta dis statement went t'rough da crowd of sewsies. Devil came up ta me, "Ise love ya, Infamous. Ise don't want ya goin' anywhere."

Ise melted, "Ise not goin' anywhere, Devil. Ise just want youse guys safe. Brooklyn's offering his protection. We'll be safer."

"But, its because of Conlon dat dose Queen newsies were down dere." Boyor pointed out.

"True, but Ise had da information. Ise chose ta help him. He'll keep us protected." Sighing, Ise toined toward da goils room, "We'se leave hereh at six. Be ready. And please no fights. And don't make fun of his boys. Try ta be civil."

"All of us?" Basil asked, moving towards Curses' side.

"Yes, all of us."

Ise stayed in my room, waiting foah time ta tick away. Ise had more dragonflies in my tummy at da t'ought of seeing Spot in his own home. It was definitely nerves. At five thoity Ise got up and changed. Ise threw on my favorite black pants, pulled on my black boots, and grabbed a gray shirt dat matched my eyes. Ise pulled up my green suspendahs, and grabbed my jacket and Night stick.

Quarter ta six, Ise called out, "Ya ready?"

Most of dem came outta different parts. Dey were dressed in deir bests. Ise nodded ta dem, and waited till six when Lanky was da last ta come out. It seems I'd be draggin' da boy kicking and screaming.

Ise gave him a scowl, and started out. Scotty moved ta my right, Boyor ta my left, Match behind me and da rest circling dem.

It was nice ta know dey cared 'bout me. Ise had always tried my best at protectin' dem, makin' shoah dey got food, keepin' dem warm in da wintah.

Fifteen minutes latah we'se arrived in front of da Lodgin' house. It seemed Spot was havin' a few more people ovah den Ise had expected.

"Infamous?" A newsie who had been standing out front asked.

"Dats me. And dis is my Sewsies."

"Follah on up, Spot invited 'Hattan as well. 'e knew ya knew Renegade and t'ought wit her hereh ya'd be a bit more comfortable."

Ise ignored da snorts from a few of da Sewsies, and nodded ta da boy, "Great." Ise said, but in my head Ise couldn't help but t'ink tanight was gonna be a long night.

**A/N: Thanks again ta my reviewers! I love ta hear what you all think! Hoped you enjoyed this! Please review!**

**Truly,**

**Joker is Poker with a J~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Infamous**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Summary: Da names Infamous. Ya probably nevah hoid of me, but Ise's the leadah of da Brooklyn Sewsies. Dat's right, da Sewsies. Not Newsies, and not street rats. Sewsies, Sewage Rat...**

Da newsie led us up a flight of stairs and inta a large bunkroom filled with more newsies. Ise could feel da anxiety rollin' off my family as we'se was led ta da pokah table. Ise was shoah dat Con's woids were in dere ears. Da story 'e told of da backstabbin' newsies.

It killed me dat dey didn't undahstand. Dey didn't know what Ise was goin' t'rough. What a leadah had ta go t'rough ta keep 'em all safe. And if dealin' wit Spot Conlon was what Ise had ta do, as much as Ise was weary of him, Ise would do it. Their safety is what mattahed.

Ise stopped at da pokah table, my sewsies fillin' in on eithah side of me. Spot Conlon rose ta greet me, weariness of his own in his eyes. "Infamous." He said, inclining his head towards me.

"Spot. Dis is me sewsies. My second-in-command Scotty, Boyor, Take, Basil, Hollow, Curse, Bob, Snap, and Velvet. And youse already met Devil, Pass, Lanky, Match, and Bliss."

He inclined his head a second time to da rest of dem, den motioned for a few of his newsies, "Dis hereh is my second Joker, and a few of me boidies, dats Shadow, Blackout, Light, and Engage. A few of me uddah newsies are Leisure, Scuff, Micro, and Shoestring.

"And o'coise ya met Jack, and ya knows Renegade. Da rest of 'hattan is floatin' round among my othah newsies."

Ise nodded politely at dem all, gave a smile to Renegade, who looked a little surprised, and toined back, "So's, we'se playin' pokah?"

A smirk lifted da corner of his mouth. A rathah nice mouth, Ise noted, and den reprimanded myself. He'd probably kissed hundreds of goils wit dose lips, not ta mention da lies he probably told dose goils ta get 'em ta kiss him. "Lets play."

Ise felt a protective, and somewhat possessive hand move around my waist at Spot's woids, and toined ta glance at Boyor. Ise raised a brow at him, and he quickly dropped it. My eyes held his a moment longer, warning him ta calm it down, den took a seat dat had been pulled up foah me. Ise glanced up and caught Spot's calculating blues watching me intently.

Raising my brow at him this time, Ise toined ta my cards. Dey weren't da best, but dey weren't bad.

My sewsies spread out a bit while Ise played cards. Only Boyor and Match played by me, and Ise felt like dey were my body guards. Ise didn't appreciate deir closeness, Ise knew very well what Ise was doin', and it annoyed me ta no end dat dey t'ought Ise was weak.

Ise won two rounds, and had da suspicion dat Conlon was lettin' me. After my second win, Ise met his eyes and Ise knew he could tell Ise wasn't appreciatin' his letting me win.

Da smallest smile lifted his mouth, and Ise had ta admit it was stunnin' ta see him smile, even if it was only slightly. It had a way of lightenin' his eyes and makin' his face more handsome.

Ise gently shook my head, and glanced down at my cards. Dey were crap.

Sighing, Ise set dem down, and glanced around da room. Ise could see Bliss flirtin' wit a few boys, and Curse and Basil were talkin' ta a kid wit spectacles. Curse was actually smilin', a nice change from her usual scowl.

Ise caught Pass in da cornah, talkin' ta a goil 'bout his age. His blue eyes sparkled and Ise wanted ta groan. Pass was such a ladies man.

Across da room da Triplets were talkin' and laughin' wit a group of newsies. Devil was playin' marbles wit a few of da youngah ones, and Scotty and Take had a game of cards at annudah table. Take and Lanky were drinkin' what looked like bottles of whiskey, also chattering wit a different group of newsies. Ise was surprised ta see dat one of 'em was da red head, Fire Cracker, dat Lanky had insulted.

Da only poison dat was alone and out of da way was Hollow. My eyebrows furrowed as Ise scanned about foah him, and shoah enough he was in da corner.

Scowling, Ise glanced around da table, and den handed my cards in when da play was ovah. Spot raised his own eyebrow, but Ise just toined and walked ta da corner dat Hollow sat. The boy in question watched me approach, his dark eyes studying me.

He was da newest, and Ise didn't know a lot about him. Ise assumed he'd been t'rough a lot 'cause his eyes always looked haunted and dark. It was tough ta see him so distant at such a young age. "Hey Hollow." I murmured, taking a seat next ta him and pulling out a cigarette. Ise didn't smoke much, but sometimes it helped calm my noives.

"Heya, Infamous." He replied, his dark eyes scanning da crowd.

"What ya doin' in da corner?" Ise asked, exhaling a large puff of smoke.

His black eyes met my greys, "Sittin'." It was mattah o' fact.

"Not very social, are ya?" Ise asked, not letting him look away.

"No."

Ise raised an eyebrow inquiringly, "Youse know, Ise don't t'ink dats smaht. Ise tryin' ta get Brooklyn as a friend. Can't have me Sewsies bein' anti-social."

Hollows eyes, if possible, got darker, "Ise don't t'ink ya gotta worry 'bout Brooklyn as a friend. He's seems curious 'bout you, Infamous, youse should just stay interesting. Den youse'll nevah have him as a enemy."

Ise stood up, "What's dat suppose ta mean, Hollow?"

"Exactly what Ise said, Infamous. Be careful wit 'im."

"Ya got somethin' ta say, say it." Ise said it softly, leaning close to keep eye contact, "Ise don't play games, Hollow. Ise don't like riddles, and Ise like ta get all da infoahmation when its available."

He scowled, "Ise don't wanna talk about it." He stood abruptly, and moved around me, "Just be careful."

Ise glared at him, waiting foah him ta leave. Ise had always made it clear dat da sewsies didn't walk out on me. Ise felt an internal smirk while he stood there, staring back his eyes dark and masked with no emotion.

We stared each othah down, unaware of da attention we'se was bringin' ta ourselves. Finally, Ise leaned back, folded my arms, and watched him with hooded eyes, "Go home. We'll tawk latah." Ise hoped he saw the anger in my eyes, and Ise hoped he was a little noivous.

Hollow stood there, and something flashed in his eyes. Pain? Sorrow? Loneliness? Ise didn't know, but in da next second he nodded, and strode out da door. Bliss sent me a questioning look, and followed.

Ise toined back ta da card table and took a seat, "Deal me in." My face was kept masked, but Ise could feel da confusion and turmoil bubbling near da surface.

Ise have ta find out what was up wit Hollow soon as Ise could. Ise had a feelin' it had somethin' ta do wit da King of Brookyln.

Glancing at my cards, Ise groaned inwardly again. Ise had bad luck ta night. Looking across da table, my eyes met Spot's. It seemed like he was a cause of a lot of my problems dese days.

**A/N: theres 6, hope you all liked. Please review!!**

**Truly, **

**Joker is Poker with a J~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Infamous**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Summary: Da names Infamous. Ya probably nevah hoid of me, but Ise's the leadah of da Brooklyn Sewsies. Dat's right, da Sewsies. Not Newsies, and not street rats. Sewsies, Sewage Rat...**

It was two in da moining when Ise gathered da remainin' troops. Devil had passed out and was currently being carried by Boyor. Spot was kind enough ta walk us ta da lodgin' house door. Ise stood dere watching my family go down da stairs and toined back ta Conlon.

"Well, t'anks foah da invitation." Ise said, spitting in my hand and holdin' it out.

He spit in his own and we'se shook, "No problem. T'anks foah da heads up. If dey show up again, come straight ta me. If ya wanna come up tamarrah youse can come wit me ta tawk ta a few othah leadahs."

"Ya killin' me, Conlon. Ise nevah been up on da soiface so much!" But Ise smiled.

He gave me his well-known smirk, "Awright. See ya tamarrah."

Ise nodded and went out da door. "Awright, guys. Let's get it on home."

Dere was a murmur of agreement and Ise let dem walk ahead of me. Boyor held back to walk beside me, Devil snoring away in his arms. "What ya guys tawk about?"

Ise shrugged, "Leadah stuff. We'se gonna go tawk ta some of da othah leadahs around tamarrah."

Boyor nodded, his face unusually controlled, "Well, if ya want me ta come along..."

"Don't worry. Ise shoah I'll be fine. Spot and Ise are practically equal." Dough it sounded good aloud, Ise was still a bit weary. A few times in da night Ise could feel Spot looking at me and it gave me a strange weak feelin' dat wasn't completely uncomfortable, but it was a bit unnerving. Dose blue eyes dough were hauntin' me, and ise wasn't shoah if Ise liked dat eithah.

My friend shook his head, "Ise dunno, Infamous. Dere's somethin' 'bout da way he looks at ya dat Ise don't like in da least."

Devil gave a slight snort, murmured something, and cuddled closer to Boyor's warmth. For a moment we both just watched da boy sleep, den Ise heaved a sigh, "Boyor, youse been ovah steppin' some boundaries lately. Namely one, dat moment ya put a hand on me."

Ise could just make out da blush dat ignited on his face just as we entered da sewers and da darkness wrapped itself around us like a warm blanket. "Ise just thought...he would leave ya alone if he t'ought youse was wit me."

"Ya don't gotta worry 'bout me, Boyor. Ise can handle myself pretty well."

Boyor scowled, "Ya t'ink dat, Infamous, but Ise don't t'ink ya evah had a real relationship or been in love. It messes ya up. Ya do t'ings, say t'ings ya wouldn't noimally say or do. It drives ya mad, and somehow still leaves ya insanely happy."

Ise couldn't help staring at him. "Youse sound like dat happened ta ya." Ise didn't phrase it as a question.

"Maybe it ha-" But, he was cut off by a yell and then Snap came running up to us.

"Infamous! Its Hollow and Bliss!" Snap said in a rush, his eyes wide in panic.

Ise flew inta action at once, moving past the rest of the Sewsies to da main room where Bliss lay on the floor unconscious, Hollow leaning over her. "What happened?" I demanded, motioning Curse over.

Hollow shook his head, "It happened fast. Me and Bliss were just sitting hereh waitin' foah youse and dese t'ree Newsies came in. Dey looked shocked ta see us and den dey just came at us. Ise pushed Bliss outta da way and Ise fought two of dem. Da thoid got ta Bliss and she ended up fallin' back and hittin' her head. Dey just left." His dark eyes were wide with concern.

Ise patted his back. "Don't worry, Hollow. Curse will take care a Bliss." Ise toined ta da remainin' sewsies, "Ise want Lanky, Take, Match, Scotty, Bob, Boyor and Snap ta go scour da tunnels foah dese intrudahs. Pair up, don't let dem catch ya by yaself. Hollow and Me will stay hereh and make sure Bliss is alright. Go."

They all scrambled ta follow my commands. Ise toined ta Curse, "What do you need us ta do?"

"Get her into my room." Curse directed as Hollow gently scooped up Bliss. When she was laid on the table that Curse treated da injured, she toined back ta me, "Send in Basil. Dere's nothing you two can do."

Ise clenched my jaw, but nodded, and maneuvered Hollow out of the room. Devil sat in the main room looking sleepy and confused, "In?" He asked.

"Don't worry. Go ta bed, ok?" He nodded and went ta da boys room and Ise turned ta Hollow, "While we'se waitin', youse can tell me what ya have against Spot Conlon."

Hollow fell inta his usual seat and heaved a big sigh, "It's a long story, Infamous."

He seemed older ta me as he sat dere. But, ta be a good leadah ya had ta have all da infoirmation, so Ise pressed on, "Well, it's gonna be a long night."

"Fine," He said, somewhat curtly, and Ise raised an eyebrow, "Sorry," He said sheepishly, "It's a bit of a sore subject." Turning to look at the bland walls, he seemed to contemplate how to begin, "Well, it was two years ago. Ise had a sistah, and she was six years older den me. She got...caught up in Spot Conlon, convinced herself she loved him. And den she found out she was pregnant, and he told her he wouldn't marry her and...she killed herself."

"Oh." Was all Ise could t'ink ta say. Dat was some harsh crap ta go t'rough and Ise now didn't blame Hollow in da least foir not likin' Conlon.

"Dats why Ise came ta ya, Infamous. Ise knew da Sewsies didn't get along with da newsies." He gave a bitter laugh, "My luck, you become friends with him not long aftah Ise show up."

Ise sighed, "Look, dats not why Ise befriended Brooklyn. Ise needed protection foah my sewsies. Dats why. I need protection from crap like dis happenin'. So, before Ise tell any of da uddahs, know now dat I'll probably be moving da goils up ta Brooklyn foah protection."

"What?!" Hollow exclaimed, outraged, "Youse sending da _goils_ up ta be protected by _Conlon_?!? Dats like feedin' dem ta da sharks!"

Ise scowled, "Before Ise share your prejudice about Conlon, I'd like ta get his side of da story."

Hollow stared at me, mouth agape. Ise stared him in da eye warning him that I was not going to argue about this, and den turned to enter Curses' room and see how Bliss was doing.

**A/N: Wow, intense chapter, huh? I just completely re-wrote the last part cuz inspiration struck =p Well, hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Truly, **

**Joker is Poker with a J~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Infamous**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Summary: Da names Infamous. Ya probably nevah hoid of me, but Ise's the leadah of da Brooklyn Sewsies. Dat's right, da Sewsies. Not Newsies, and not street rats. Sewsies, Sewage Rats...**

Da look on Conlon's face when he met me in front of da Lodging House was priceless. Ise had Bliss, a bandage around her head (which she was not happy about), Devil, Basil, Curse (and a bag full of her 'medical' stuff), and Velvet towed behind me. Hollow had stayed back home ta mope, and Boyor, Take, and Lanky were off scouring da sewahs foah anymoah signs of da Queens boys.

Ise had decided dat da only people who would truly be surprised ta see us down dere would be Queens, and da fact dat dey attacked only proved my theory. +

"What happened?" Spot asked, clearly reading into the situation.

Ise put down Devil, who had been slung on my back, and turned back ta Spot, "Last night Ise came home ta Bliss here unconscious and Hollow recoverin' from a scuffle. It seems dat Queens is now aware dat dere are people down dere."

Not the least bit of emotion flickered across his face as he nodded, "Youse don't feel comfortable wit yourse goils down dere." It was a statement.

Ise avoided his eyes, the story of Hollows sistah still plaguing me. Ise tried to push it away, reminding myself dat dere is always two sides ta a story. "Yeah, Ise need dem protected. But..." Ise bit my lip, wondering how ta bring it up, "Ise like ta tawk ta ya alone foist."

He gave me a crooked smile dat nearly knocked da breath outta me. "Shoah. What's on ya mind?"

Ise motioned my sewsies ta take a seat on da steps as Spot lightly touched my elbow to propel me a little ways away. "Well," Ise began, wrinkling my nose a bit. This wasn't goin' ta be fun, "One of me Sewsies has a...issue wit ya. Ise got his side, but I'd like ta heareh your side..."

Not meeting his eyes, Ise gazed down da alley we stood near. It was dark, and had a faint odor permeating from it. When his silence continued, Ise couldn't stop peeking up at him.

Da boy was smirkin'!

"Ise assume da boy dat has a problem wit me is Hollow?" He quirked an eyebrow, da smirk toined down slightly and Ise watched in fascination as his silvery blue orbs turned cold, "He told ya da story 'bout his sistah."

"Ise was curious." Ise shrugged.

Spot Conlon broke our eye contact, which surprised me, and turned ta look down da same alley. "Ise feel bad 'bout what happened ta her, don't t'ink Ise don't. Da goil was a doll, but dere was always somethin' off 'bout her."

He paused, and Ise noticed his jaw clenched tightly. It looked hard foah him ta be sayin' dis, and Ise couldn't help but wonder why...

It was da next emotion dat Ise caught in his eyes dat led me ta put da facts inta place.

Why he felt bad.

Why he felt...embarrassed.

"Don't." Ise stopped him from saying anything else, his eyes turned to mine and his surprise was obvious, "Ise undahstand. Ise won't say anyt'ing. Hollow can believe what he wants." My eyes held his meaningfully. Spots' eyes lightened and he gave me da smallest of smiles, but it was genuine.

Something flickered in his eyes. Ise couldn't read da play of emotion, and Ise didn't have ta. Da next moment, his face was smooth cleaned and he replied with only a short ansah, "Youse undahstand."

In dat second Ise had an epiphany. Spot Conlon and I were very much a like. At da same time, we were opposite poles. But, it seemed, we had finally found da one poison dat truly undahstood what we went t'rough. It was a relief.

Ise wasn't shoah what dis meant but Ise felt in my heart, in my soul, dat Spot Conlon was, undahneath his bad boy, cold leadah exterior a good guy. A man of honor, if youse will.

We toined back ta my sewsies, "Youse'll keep dem safe?" Ise asked, as da foah goils and Devil looked at me in forlorn.

Spot lit a cigarette and regarded the group. Den he toined back ta me, and nodded, "'Couse Ise'll take care of dem. Dey's safe from me boys. But dey gotta make dey own livin'. Can't staht stealing sellin' spots from me newsies."

Ise scoffed at him, "We'se ain't Newsies. We'se are sewsies, we make our own livin'." Ise found myself smirkin' at him.

He replied with his own, den nodded, "Awright, lets get dem settled and den we gotta go so we'se can make it back by dark."

Ise nodded in agreement, den ushered da troops inside, and turned back to him, "Ya shoah ya got room?"

He nodded, "Ya, don't worry 'bout it, Sewsie. Ya shoah ya got enough protection down there?"

"Oh, yeah. Ise got Match and Boyor. Take and Lanky and Hollow will help even if da boys not exactly happy with me. Pass is pretty good, too. And da twins." Ise shrugged ta show dere was no worry.

Smirking, he also shrugged, "Well, if ya had all dem, why ya worried bout da goils?"

"Simple, we can't always be dere ta protect 'em. Much as Ise wish Ise could, Ise can't be everywhere at once, dough Ise shoah can make it seem like dat. No, dey need a place ta be, outta da way." My face got serious as we started up a flight of stairs towards what Ise assumed was da bunkrooms and I clenched my hands into fists, "Ise just can't let 'em get hoit. It's my job."

"I undahstand." Spot said keeping his head forward, his face emotionless. Foah some reason, Ise hated dat. Ise wondered what it'd be like if he let dat mask down and was just himself.

We entered da bunkroom and Ise nodded slightly, "I know." Ise whispered da woids and Ise wasn't shoah if he hoid but Ise saw him glance at me from da corner of his eye.

He stopped, and Ise stopped, da goils and Devil in front of us. Dey turned ta look back at me for guidance, and Ise could see Spot noting dat. He pulled out his cane, tapped it twice, and waited for da boys ta get silent. "Ok, boys, we'll be housing some..." he smirked, "...Refugees foah a period of time. Ya will treat 'em nice, make 'em feel at home, and if Ise heareh 'bout any of dem being picked on or if any of dem come ta myself or Infamous distressed Ise will not hesitate ta dish out a punishment. Dat clear?"

"Yes, Spot." and "Crystal Cleareh." Was heard echoed throughout da room, and Spot nodded.

"Good. Now," He looked at me, "Infamous is gonna intraduce dem. Make 'em feel welcomed."

Ise nodded, "Alright, dis hereh," Ise pointed ta da only boy, "is Devil. Dat's Velvet, Basil, Curse, and Bliss."

"Devil will sleep in hereh." Spot told me, den turned ta Devil, "Dere's a bunk at da end dat's not occupied."

Devil nodded, gave a crooked grin at Spot, and me a quick hug den ran off ta join a small group of boys his age. Ise loved dat da kid didn't get embarrassed, it was a cute trait.

"Ise got a room down da hall foah da goils. It might be a little dusty, we haven't had goils in a while." He nodded foah us ta follow.

Da door he opened creaked slightly, and da room was dark. He walked over and pulled da blanket down dat had been covering da window. "Dere ya go ladies, not da nicest but Ise hope ya settle in nice."

Ise toined ta da assembled girls, "Ok, well, youse know youse guys can visit us when ya want. Ise don't want ya goin' in singles though. And if no ones at our home, don't lingah. Wait outside foah one of da boys or me, alright? Ise sorry Ise gotta t'row ya off on someone else, but it's foah da best."

Curse set her bag on a bed, "We undahstand, In. Just feels weird we ain't dere ta assist. Ise shoah some of dese boys are sick for me ta treat." She gave a small smile.

Ise nodded and turned ta da rest of 'em. Basil smiled ta show forgiveness, Velvet gave me a quick hug, and Bliss stood staring out da window. Finally, she turned ta me and shrugged, "I suppose it's what Con woulda done. 'Cept, he wouldn't have allied with da Newsies." She flashed a look at Spot, as if accusing him, and den turned back ta look out da window.

Apparently, I'd nevah get out from Con's shadow. Ise gave her my best scowl, "Ya just gonna have ta deal with my decisions." Ise could tell dat she'd been talking ta Hollow and dat she was taking his sides, so Ise couldn't help but add, as she turned to meet my gray gaze, "And maybe ya shouldn't wear othah people's prejudices without knowin' da facts, Veronica."

Da sewsies knew dat Ise only used dere real names when Ise wasn't too happy wit dem. Bliss had the intelligence ta blush and look away. Nodding, Ise turned ta da doorway where Spot was watching, an appreciative gleam in his lightning blue gaze, "Let's go."

Ise threw one last look over my shoulder, Bliss had her hands in fists as she continued to look out the window, the other three were mindin' dere own business. Sighing, Ise closed da door behind me, and followed Spot out of da Brooklyn Lodging House and into da late moinin' sun.

**A/N: Did you all enjoy it? Tell me in a REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Dunno if I have any of these but here goes. Me no own what you recognize!**

**Truly,**

**Joker is Poker with a J~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Infamous**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Summary: Da names Infamous. Ya probably nevah hoid of me, but Ise's the leadah of da Brooklyn Sewsies. Dat's right, da Sewsies. Not Newsies, and not street rats. Sewsies, Sewage Rats...**

Da foist few minutes of our walk were spent in silence. It was when we'se foist stepped onta da Brooklyn Bridge dat Spot asked somet'in' dat surprised me.

"How youse know Con?"

Ise met his eyes, and da surprise was dere, blatantly, on my face. "How youse know Con?" Ise couldn't help but counter. It shouldn'ta surprised me dat he'd know dat, but it did. Maybe it was because I remembahed Con's unmistakable hate foah da Newsies. A hate dat had influenced not only me, but da rest of da sewsies.

Ise felt pleased dat Ise had given Spot a chance ta prove me wrong. Prove false what Con had so strongly believed, even dough we'se hadn't known each othah long.

Spot took off his hat an' ran a hand t'rough his hair impatiently, "Ise asked ya foist."

Raising an eyebrow, Ise couldn't help but contravene, "And Ise asked second."

He turned his blue eyes on me, imploring me, "Just ansah da question."

Ise rolled my eyes as an excuse to break da contact dat had my heart speeding up, and ansahed, "Con was da foimah leadah of da Sewsies. He basically taught me all he knew, and raised me ta be da strongest leadah Ise could be. Ise t'ink he wanted me ta take ya down." Ise smirked ta myself at dat t'ought.

Spot's face hardened. "When did youse become a sewsie?"

My eyebrows furrowed, "Ise was seven. Con found me and brought me undah." Ise was confused as to where his questions were leading to, but Ise knew he had a point behind it so Ise didn't fight back.

His mouth went inta a grim line, and his eyes turned a dark blue as he mulled dis ovah. "Do ya remembah da date?" He finally asked.

Ise t'ought a moment, den shrugged, "No. Ise was young, it was cold. Winter. Maybe January." Ise could vaguely remembah da last christmas Ise had befoah my family died and Ise was left alone. Da streets were unkind and Ise was nearly stahved and practically blue. Con had found me and took me in. Ise owed him my life.

He nodded, "How long did he stay?"

"He left two years ago and made me leadah. Said he was getting' too old ta be a sewsie." Ise watched Spot intently while he brooded. Aftah a few minutes Ise couldn't stand da suspense, "Will ya tell me what's goin' t'rough dat head a' yours?"

A small smirk pulled up da cornah of his mouth, "Yeah, hang on. Ise doin' a little math in mah head."

We crossed da bridge inta 'Hattan territory and he pulled his cane out and tapped it as we walked. Den he nodded his head to himself and glanced at me, "Well, it jus' seems sorta funny ta me dat ten years ago youse meet a sewsie named Con when, not five months or so before dat, da Brooklyn leadah left whose name was also Con."

It took a second foah Spot's woids ta click in my head, and Ise gasped, "No! Youse can't believe dat! Con hated da newsies! He wouldn'ta been da damn _Brooklyn leadah _foah christs' sake_!_"

"Foimah Brooklyn Leadah." Spot supplied, but nodded, "Yeah, Ise do believe dat. Ise remembah Con. He was a good leadah, but he sorely hated dose Queens boys. Wanted ta war with dem, but da boys didn't want dat. Wanted ta keep peace till Queens' struck. Queens nevah did, so Con left. Puppet, Con's second in command, took 'is place.

"Con use ta teach me t'ings about bein' leadah, y'know." Spot smiled a bit, "Kinda funny, huh? Dat youse were his apprentice, too." His blue eyes met mine, "Ise became leadah two years ago."

All dese new t'ings were completely tangled in my mind. Ise was so confused about everything Spot had figured out and so angry at Con's betrayal. It pierced my heart more den Ise evah thought somethin' would. Con had been da big brothah Ise lost. He had raised me, taught me everyt'ing Ise knew. And da entireh time he had _lied _to me!

Woist of all, he had been _waiting_ for Spot ta become leadah! Dat was why he'd stayed. Ta see if Spot would become leadah, den he'd give me da title and skip outta town. Probably hoping dat I'd eithah go up against Spot, which was most probable considering he raised me ta hate da newsies, or join da newsies.

My mind was so crowded wit dese t'oughts Ise hadn't realized we'd come upon Tibby's, da dinah dat da 'hattan boys liked ta eat lunch.

Spot stopped in front of me and watched me battle with myself internally. "Hey," He said, so softly Ise looked up to meet his eyes. Dey were da lightest blue I'd evah seen, da silver seemed ta glow around da edges. "Look, Ise sorry ta t'row dis all on ya at once. It's a bit of a shock ta me, too." Ise noticed he stumbled a bit over da woid 'sorry'. It was kinda cute.

My eyes widened at dat t'ought, and my face flamed. Spot looked elsewhere when my eye's widened and took it a different way, "Ya, Ise apolagized, don't get cocky." He rolled his eyes and when he looked back my face had cooled.

Ise opened my mouth, thought a moment, den closed it. Ise nodded at him, meeting his eyes steadily. A smirk pulled da cornah of his mouth again, and he nodded towards da restaurant, "Leadah faces."

Ise laughed at dat. It was a phrase Con had always used when he had been teaching me ta mask my face. Ta hide all othah emotions, and leave nothin' behind but maybe a look of indifference.

Spot smiled a real smiled and my heart knocked around in my chest. He den straightened, pulled his face inta a 'Leadah face' and opened da door foah me. Ise was pleasantly surprised, gave him a small smile, and did my own leadah face.

"Infamous!" Renegade said enthusiastically-and surprised-from her window seat at da booth where Jack was sitting. He looked at me, as did every othah pair of eyes in da joint.

"Spot." Jack said, equally surprised but not as enthusiastically as Ren. His eyes went between Spot and I, den he and Renegade exchanged a loaded look. Probably remembahring da last meeting dey had with Spot and I present.

Spot and I exchanged our own look, and secret smirks, and joined da two at da table. Renegade and I on one side, Jack and Spot opposite us.

"What brings da two of ya ta 'hattan...together." Jack added as an after thought, curiosity burning out of his brown eyes.

Renegade shot me a 'you-better-tell-me-latah' look. Ise shrugged and told her innocently, "Ise can't stay long. We'se gotta hit a few more of da Burroughs."

Spot gave a business-like nod, and gestured ta me and himself, "We'se been havin' a mutual problem wit da Queens boys' and wondered if 'Hattan got our back?" He raised an eyebrow at Jack.

Jack shrugged, "Ise gotta tawk it ovah wit me boys, but it's only fair dat 'Hattan pay back its debt ta Brooklyn durin' da Newsie Strike."

Da King of Brooklyn nodded, "Only fair."

Dey met each othah's eyes, and den Jack looked towards one of da othah tables and gestured ta a boy about our age. Da boy stood up and walked over, his blue eyes were concerned, "Yeah, Jack?"

"Spot hereh is havin' a little problem wit Queens. He wants ta know if we got his back. What you t'ink, Davey?"

Davey shrugged, "I don't know much about newsie problems." His accent was definitely dat of a loined boy.

"Ya, Jacky-boy, Davey don't know stuff 'bout da newsies. What's he gonna do? Tawk 'em Queens boys ta death?" Ise couldn't help smirking. It did seem like dis kid liked ta tawk.

Davey's face flamed, "I can fight."

Spot shrugged, "Nevah said ya couldn't."

Da boy looked at Jack, "Well, fighting doesn't exactly solve anything."

"Who said anyt'ing 'bout fighting?" Ise shot at him, "We'se only wanted 'Hattan's support. Brooklyn's not gonna start nothin' till Queens stahts it. Dough if ya look at it from my perspective dey already have."

His eyes toined ta mine, "Well, I'm not the leader. Jack is."

Ise rolled my eyes, "He asked ya opinion."

Spot was smirking slightly at our exchange, and nodded.

Jack was watching this, looking between Spot and I. He glanced at Renegade, who shrugged, and cleared his throat, "T'anks, Davey." It was a clear dismissal. Davey rolled his own eyes and walked back to da othah table while Jack continued, "He wasn't as much a help as Ise t'ought he would be. But, don't worry, Spot. 'Hattan's got ya back."

Spot nodded and stood, "Good." He and Jack spit shook and Spot stahted toward da door.

Ise stood, "Bye, Renegade! Nice seeing ya again, Jack. Catch ya guys latah!" Ise toined and smiled at Spot. He gave me his infamous (haha) smirk, and opened da door again foah me. "Such a gentleman." Ise told him.

Spot's smirk turned mischievous as he followed me out. As da door shut on da ringing of da bell, we both toined back ta see da entiah dinah was still and every pair of eyes were on our backs, most of da boys had dere mouths hanging open.

**A/N: Hahaha! That was fun to write! :) I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Please REVIEW!**

**Truly,**

**Joker is Poker with a J~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Infamous**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Summary: Da names Infamous. Ya probably nevah hoid of me, but Ise's the leadah of da Brooklyn Sewsies. Dat's right, da Sewsies. Not Newsies, and not street rats. Sewsies, Sewage Rats...**

"Youse a bad influence." Spot commented as we headed North ta da Bronx territory.

Ise gave him a smirk, "Ise hoid dat befoah. Where youse t'ink Ise got da name Infamous? Ise a notorious charactah."

He rolled his eyes, "And not arrogant at all." He added sarcastically.

Ise just smiled.

It took as a little ovah an houah ta get ta da Bronx, and as we stepped onta its territory, da leadah was dere ta meet us.

'is name was Night Baxter and he was known for being pretty ruthless. He wasn't as well known as Spot or Ise, but he came a close fourth wit Jack.

"Well, well, if it isn't Spot Conlon. What brings ya ta da Bronx?" Night asked, as he leaned against a building, cleaning his nails wit a knife.

"Ise t'ink youse have a pretty good idea why Ise heareh, Night." Spot said calmly, leaning against his cane. Ise twirled my night stick around, acting indifferent ta da conversation.

Night looked at us, and raised an eyebrow, "Who's da doll?" He leered at me, and Ise just stared at him.

"Infamous Llewellyn." Ise said, not moving ta shake his hand, spit or no spit.

His dark eyes narrowed at dis slap in da face, but he let it go, "Nevah hoid of youse." He commented, and Ise was angry dat he would lie like dat.

"Ise shoah youse haven't. Does Infamous da Sewsie ring a bell?" Ise couldn't help taunting. It wasn't often Ise said my last name, and most knew me as a sewsie anyway.

Night's eyes widened in surprise, "But Ise t'ought Sewsies hated newsies." Not many knew what sewsies were, doe Ise t'ink it would be obvious, but dey knew of da sewsies not likin' newsies.

Ise shrugged and glanced around, "Ise changed my mind...about da Brooklyn boys." Ise added it as an aftah t'ought so he wouldn't t'ink I'd stop my boys from pickin' on his. Not dat dey came ta da Bronx all dat much.

Ise watched da Bronx leadah mull that ovah, and smirked slightly as Spot moved restlessly next ta me, "Youse know why we'se heareh, Night. Now what's ya ansah?" He asked, and his voice was hard. Ise knew Spot already knew da Bronx's ansah, and Ise wasn't surprised when it came out.

"Da Bronx got Queens back." Night said stiffly, "Brooklyn's too powerful, dey need ta deflate their big head."

Spot got the underlining message, and turned ta go, "Very well. See ya 'round, Baxtah."

Ise followed Spot and when we were back in 'Hattan territory, Ise snorted. "Baxtah sounds like bastard."

Ise looked at Spot from da cornah of my eye and saw he could barely supress da smile, "Yeah, dats why Ise said it."

It was quiet between us as we headed toward our next and final stop. Staten Island would take da most amount of time ta get to. We'd have ta go back t'rough Brooklyn and take a ferry out ta da place. Den find da leadah and tawk ta him. Dis was gonna be a long trip.

"So..." Ise began, doe da silence was comfortable. "How's ya become leadah?"

He shrugged, "Da old leadah, Lefty, was movin' on. Ise was his second so he left it ta me."

"Ahh, well, do ya boys love ya?" Ise smirked, remembering my sewsies wanting ta protect me.

"Dey would defend me. We'se a family. But, when and if Ise choose ta leave dey'll undahstand."

"Ya can't be leadah forevah." Ise told him, "So who would you choose as replacement?"

He glanced at me from da cornah of his eye, den shook his head, "Probably my second. Youse trained anyone ta take your place?"

"Maybe Pass...or maybe Lanky. But..." Ise looked away, "Dey're such sweet kids. If dey become leadah...well, youse know what happens when dat happens." Ise gave him a sad smile, remembering how earlier Ise wondered what it would be like if Spot was himself. Wit'out da mask.

But, dat would nevah happen, s'long as he was leadah. S'long as Ise was leadah. It was a big responsibility, and youse couldn't just toss it aside foah a day. When youse became leadah, everyt'ing changes. Youse gotta lock da real you away, deep down in ya soul. Den ya gotta bury da key until you pass on da leadahship.

And dats da hardest t'ing. Passing it on. It's not giving up da power dat puts a rip in ya soul. It's da passing on of responsibility, putting dat poison in da position dat destroys ya.

Spot nodded, as if he could read my mind, "Ya, Ise undahstand."

It seems like we said dat a lot ta each othah. It was true, doe. We did undahstand. Spot Conlon was da only poison Ise could rely on ta undahstand how tough it was ta be leadah. Youse couldn't make mistakes or else dose dat youse careh about got hoit in da process.

"Ise know." Ise said, and Ise looked up at him into his silver blue eyes. He met my gray ones, and a shock passed between us.

At dat moment, his eyes toined from silver blue, ta a deep silvery color and den he pulled his gaze away. Ise looked down, shocked at da moment dat had passed. Ise noticed his fists were clenched tightly to his sides.

Ise wish Ise knew what was going t'rough his mind. Did he feel dis magnetic pull between us? Probably not.

We were silent until we crossed da Brooklyn Bridge. Ise was shocked ta see Pass waiting dere foah us, "Infamous!" He exclaimed.

"Pass? What's da mattah?"

His blue eyes were sparkling as he came ovah ta me, he was so excited about somethin' he was dancing around me, "Take and Boyor caught one of da boys! He's got him at home. He sent me ta find Spot and youse."

Spot and Ise shared a glance, "Well, dis changes t'ings a bit." He commented.

"Yeah..." Ise trailed off, "Well, send one of ya boidies ta ask Staten Island, while we go see our hostage."

He smirked, "How 'bout Ise send one of my boidies ta ask Staten Island while Ise go down ta see da hostage."

Ise scowled, "Youse can't come on ta my territory wit out me."

He shrugged, "Ok, lets go ta da lodgin' house and den we'll go meet da hostage."

Ise nodded, and looked at Pass, "Tell dem we'll be dere in half an houah."

"Yes, ma'am!" Pass said, and den disappeared t'rough da crowd.

"Shall we?" Spot asked, holding his arm out foah me ta lead.

"We shall." Ise said, and we headed towards da lodgin' house.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, REVIEW!!!**

**Truly,**

**Joker is Poker with a J~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Infamous**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Summary: Da names Infamous. Ya probably nevah hoid of me, but Ise's the leadah of da Brooklyn Sewsies. Dat's right, da Sewsies. Not Newsies, and not street rats. Sewsies, Sewage Rats...**

Was it strange dat Ise was noivous? Ise don't often get noivous, but foah some reason Spot seeing my home, my territory, _really_ made me noivous.

Yes, it was a very strange t'ing. Da t'ought of Spot inspecting da lives of da Sewsies, a life dat was secret except only ta us and Renegade, scared da crap outta me. Ise t'ink it was because dis was my domain. No othah leadah, wit da exception of Con, had seen da Sewsies home. And now, Spot Conlon King of Brooklyn himself was coming down ta da very depths of ouah lively hood.

Dis place was my home, my very _soul_. It was da place dat Ise relaxed and had fun wit da people dat were my family. And now Ise had intruders runnin' amok and a powerful man, albeit a newsie, coming down into it.

It was even stranger because of da strange connection dat Spot and Ise had. Ise couldn't exactly place my fingah on what da connection was, but it was strong. Dere was an unmistakable _thing_ between Spot and Ise.

But all of dis was gone from my head as soon as Spot and Ise stepped inta da main room. Scotty, Take, Lanky, Boyor, Hollow, Bob, and Snap were in chaos. Dey were runnin' around all ovah da place, and Ise felt my anger boil. "Boys." Ise said, calmly at foist, waitin' foah dem ta see Ise was hereh. When dey continued ta run around like chickens wit deir heads cut off, Ise repeated, "_Boys_."

All motion stopped. Ise hadn't screamed it, or yelled it. Ise stated it simply, but wit as much conviction Ise could manage behind it. Dey all toined ta look at me, and dats when Ise registered da look on each of deir faces. Dey all looked ashamed and guilty.

"Infamous." Boyor said, taking a step towards me, his voice cracked slightly wit anger, shame, and agony, "We'se weren't t'inkin'! We'se jus' stepped out foah a second, Ise swear."

Ise could feel Spot shift beside me, leanin' closer ta me, and ta da conversation.

"What happen?" Ise asked, calm as could be. Inside, dough, my imagination was runnin' away wit me. What could have happened ta upset me boys like dis? Dis question stopped me. Ise took a quick count of da boys standing in front of me. Dey were fidgetin', and shiftin' around noivously.

Before any of dem could ansah, Ise asked da question Ise could see dey were all dreading, "Where's Pass?"

Silence.

"Where's. Pass." Ise repeated. Anger and fury beginning ta roar t'rough my veins.

Scotty, my strong, brave friend, the sensible one who Ise always felt like Ise could count on, stepped forward ta stand beside Boyor. "In, ya know people makes mistakes." He gave me a distraught look, "We'se left da Queen's newsie foah a second wit Pass...and he musta gotten outta his ties and he was a big newsie! It took Boyor and Match to take him down, and Ise guess he...he took Pass wit him..."

My stomach churned and Ise shut my eyes, wishing what had just been said had not happened. Pass was my family. We'se had grown up tagethah. Me and him were like sistah and bruddah. He was always on my side, no mattah how wrong Ise was. My heart was aching.

Da t'ought of my Pass, one of my best friends, a keeper of my secrets, was in da hands of da enemies shook me ta da core.

Suddenly, Ise felt a cold, hard resolve form in my heart and it blocked da achin'. Ise would be strong, be da leadah Ise was taught ta be. Ise would destroy da Queens boys wit or wit out da help of Brooklyn.

My eyes opened, and Ise hoid one of my boys suck in a breath, "Infamous?" Bob asked, lookin' at me strangely, "Youse alright?"

"I'm fine." Ise said, but Ise could hear the hardness in my own voice, "We'se gonna get Pass back, don't youse boys worry. I'll tear Queens apaht lookin' foah him."

Spot tapped his cane, "Brooklyn's beside ya, Infamous. We'se should get a plan. We'se can't just go storm da place." He knew that was what Ise felt like doing, but Ise knew he was right. Ise had ta be cool. His eyes had toined a deep blue, and dey met mine. Surprise filled his eyes foah a moment, den he nodded, sealing the deal.

Ise nodded my assent, and he put his hand on da small of my back and lead me back da way we'se had come, "Come on. No use stayin' hereh like sitting ducks. Youse will all be undah my protection."

"We don't need ya protection, Conlon. We'll get Pass back ourselves." Hollow spoke it in a low voice, and Ise could hear da under current of angah.

"Hollow..." Ise said, turning ta look at him, "Don't fight. We'se gotta get Pass back. Just listen ta Spot."

Hollows' eyes got, if possible, even darker, "So youse want me ta just set aside ouah differences and woik wit Conlon?"

"Yes."

He looked ruffled, and moved back away from Spot and Ise, "No. No, Infamous. Ise can't do it. Ise won't trust him! He's a murderer!"

"Hollow." Ise snapped it at him, and he flinched as if it were a slap. "Shut up. Just...Shut up. We'se got biggah problems den youse silly differences wit da King of Brooklyn."

Emotion left Hollow's face, and he only replied wit a nod. Da othah boys shifted around, and Ise met each of deir eyes, "Now, anymoah youse got any problems? Are ya gonna help get Pass back or are ya gonna fight wit me?"

Loyalty and Ise suppose guilty made them all follow Spot and Ise out of ouah home. Dey followed me all da way ta da lodgin' house, and inside whereh Spot and Ise went inta his office ta discuss tactics on ouah enemy.

Spot sent out a few of his boidies ta gathah Manhattan and Staten Island, who had also agreed ta back us. Ise found myself pacing his office while he stepped out. Ise felt restless, impatient, and above all...noivous. Dis feeling was stahting ta really bug me, and Ise hated feeling like dis.

Night had fallen on da city while we'se had been at da lodging house. Ise stopped at da window and looked up into da night sky. As much as Ise loved da Sewers, my home for ten years, Ise still loved and missed da night sky. Ise was pleasantly surprised ta see da silver full moon staring back at me.

Ise found myself faced wit my reflection in the window. My dark hair was a mess, my eyes were wild and Ise sill couldn't stop fidgeting. My shirt was wrinkled and Ise just all around looked like crap. Heavin' a sigh, Ise t'rew myself inta da chair across from Spot's little desk.

Laying my head back, Ise breathed in deeply, tryin' ta find my peaceful centah. It would hopefully calm me down a bit...

_"Evie! EVIE! You little bitch! Quit hiding and get your ass down here!" _

_ Dis wasn't my peaceful place, dis was my past. Da least peaceful place ta be. "Don't call me Evie." Ise remembah whispahing. Ise loved my name, really, but da way she said it made it sound doity. _

_ "Evie Faye LLEWELLYN!" She nevah quit. Ise was constantly bein' screamed at, berated, and pushed around. Dere was no one Ise hated more, and no sound Ise hated den da voice of my mothah. _

_ Pulling myself tagethah, Ise crawled outta my hiding place, sick of always hiding, and toined ta face my mothah as she stumbled tawards me. "Where ya been, ya little tart?" She asked, her woids slightly slurring from all da alcohol she'd consumed. _

_ "Don't call me dat." Ise told her, tired of being pushed around. _

_ "Ise'll call ya what Ise wanna call ya, ya no good, disrespectful child!" She screamed, picking up the closest thing, an empty whiskey bottle, and hurling it at me. _

_ Ise wasn't quick enough, and it hit me right in da left shoulder and fell ta da floor ta shatter inta a million pieces. _

_ Ise could feel da pulse of my blood behind da now formin' bruise. Foah all da times she had slapped me, kicked me, hit me, and insulted me she had nevah thrown something at me._

_ My mothah stared at da shattered pieces of glass dat were strewn across da wooden floors. Just stared at dem. _

_ Shoah, Ise nevah felt a true love foah da woman in front of me, but Ise couldn't help but wonder what was goin' t'rough her head. Da memories, regrets. Ise t'ink Ise was da biggest regret. She woulda been happy if Ise hadn't come along, Ise was shoah of it. _

_ Ise was only seven years old, but even a seven year old can undahstand t'ings when ya grow up too fast. Ise could see something happenin' behind her eyes. Dey were da same grey color as my own, da only trait we'se shared. Whereas her hair was golden wheat, mine was dat of da dark chestnut of my fathahs, dough he left us a long time ago. Still, Ise recognized da look dat entered her gaze as it shifted from da glass ta me. She was satisfied. Hoitin' me like dat had made her feel power. Made her feel she was in control. Would Ise feel pain? She would decide dat. _

_ "Come here, Evie, darling." She murmured, a crazed look in her eyes dat Ise prayed would nevah, evah enter my own gaze..._

_ "Don't call me Evie." Ise whispahed. Dat was da last sound dat left my lips foah six months. Dose six months still haunt me. When Ise finally did speak, it was my scream dat left my mouth, and it was dat scream dat led Con ta me, and ta da saving of my soul..._

_"Infamous, dat's ya name, now. You'll be infamously know, an infamous troublemaker when Ise done wit ya." Con had whispered ta me, before he intraduced me ta da underworld of da sewers. _

_ "Infamous." Ise whispahed, it was a name my mothah could nevah make ta sound doity. _

"Infamous?" Spot gently shook my shouldah, "Infamous? Wake up."

Ise pulled myself from doe's horrid memories, and found my gaze reflected in Spot's blue eyes. "Sorry." Ise murmured, sitting up and wiping da sleep outta my eyes.

"Dat's no problem. Maybe ya should go an' lay down on a bed. Get some rest. We'se' will probably attack Queens tamarrah evenin' and Ise want ya well rested." His blue eyes nevah looked more concerned.

My gaze fell from his eyes to his lips as Ise stood up, and Ise found us very clos tagetha. "Alright." Ise whispahed, gaze still on his perfect lips. Ise don't know why, but dey just seemed perfectly shaped.

Forcing my eye ta look anywhere else, Ise found myself looking back inta his eyes. Spot's eyes, dough, were preoccupied and by da look of it it was wit my own lips.

Da force, da connection, dat made us alike, like magnets, seemed ta grab us both at dat instant. And Ise knew Ise wanted nothin' moah den ta kiss him. Ise was shoah he wanted da same t'ing.

Spot Conlon, my once sworn enemy, now my ally, moved his head slightly ta da left at da same instance Ise coived mine ta da right. My eyes fluttered shut, and Ise could feel his breath whispah against my lips and Ise was surprised when Ise hoid what he said.

"Evie."

My name, dat name, had been said in a variety of different tones. Scorn, contempt, anger, jealousy, reprimand, and sadness. Nevah once had Ise hoid it said da way he said it. Ise found Ise liked it very much...

**A/N: Whew, sorry it took me so long ta update! I was busy wit a load a crap and I couldn't find the time to just sit and write, ya know? So, I've made this chapter a bit longer, so I hope you all liked and please please please REVIEW!!!**

**Truly,**

**Joker is Poker with a J~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Infamous**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Summary: Da names Infamous. Ya probably nevah hoid of me, but Ise's the leadah of da Brooklyn Sewsies. Dat's right, da Sewsies. Not Newsies, and not street rats. Sewsies, Sewage Rats...**

A knock on da door stopped us befoah ouah lips met. Ise pulled away just da littlest bit, and saw Spot's eyes shut tight. Den, hesitantly, dey opened and da full force of his eyes met mine. Dey were no longer da silvery blues Ise was used ta. Now, da silvah dat had only ringed da outside seemed ta have engulfed da blue and dey were even more compelling den befoah. Desire, longing, and something Ise couldn't define were swimming in da depth of those eyes and Ise wanted so badly ta forget about dat knock and just have him kiss me senselessly.

A second knock broke dat image, and Spot took a step back, swore, and moved tawards da door. My legs felt like jello aftah being in his embrace, and Ise crashed back inta da chair, lucky it was dere or I'd have been on da floor.

Spot cracked da door, tawked ta someone briefly, and den closed it. He stood dere foah a moment, his back ta me, den toined and leaned against da door. "Evie..." He trailed off, not shoah how ta begin, Ise guess.

Dis was a Spot Conlon Ise had nevah seen. He seemed flustered, and entirely _not_ da arrogant King Ise was used ta. Of course, Ise wasn't exactly my cool self. Just lookin' down at my weak knees, shaking evah so slightly, proved dat.

"Spot." Ise said, and he looked up. "Don't...don't worry 'bout it. Jus' get some sleep. And Ise'll sleep, too. Den, tomarrah we'se can attack da Queens boys. Aftah dat..." Ise bit my lip, and furrowed my brows, den forced myself ta stand, "Aftah dat, we'll see what's in store."

He stood straight, moved tawards me as Ise started tawards da door. We'se stopped directly in front of each othah. Foah an instant we'se just stared inta each othah's eyes.

Finally, Ise realized what dat othah emotion was in his eyes dat Ise couldn't define befoah.

It was loneliness.

Dat look in Spot's eyes just about broke my heart. Ise ached wit da t'ought dat he knew what it was like ta feel like da only one. "Spot."

Da emotion Ise had behind his name, Ise t'ink, broke his self-control. He grabbed me wit both hands ta cup my chin and drew my lips ta his. It was a hot, hard kiss. It was desperation. It was passion-filled, and den, aftah a second, Ise started ta kiss back and it toined gentler. Sweet, and soft. It had ta have been da best foist kiss evah.

Wit da gentling of da kiss, his hands moved down my neck, makin' me shiver, and over my shoulders and down, down ta rest lightly on my waist. It was poifect.

But da moment had ta end, as we were both running short on oxygen. Pulling away, Ise felt dizzy. Like Ise had been in a completely different woild and Ise was suddenly brought back ta da present. It was exhilarating.

His hands still held onto my waist, and his eyes had gone back ta da silvah color, and he looked at me t'rough half-lidded eyes dat practically drove me _wild._

Ise wanted ta stay dere. Ise wanted ta spend da entiah night wit his arms around me and kissin' me senseless. Ise wanted ta have him look at me wit his eyes silvah wit need and passion. Ise wanted so much, but Ise knew Ise couldn't.

Dere was a lot dat Ise had ta t'ink about.

So, Ise took a step back. He tightened his grip foah a second on my waist, den he reluctantly let go. Ise found dat Ise wished he really wouldn't let me go.

"Tamarrah." He murmured, going ta his desk and leanin' on da edge.

"Tamarrah, Spot." Ise held his eyes, now their original silvery blue, den toined ta go.

As Ise stepped out, Ise hoid him saying something dat sounded faintly like, "Goodnight, Evie."

Ise shut da door, leaned against it, and sighed. Ise was slightly annoyed dat I'd been tawkin' in my sleep, but at da same time Ise loved hearing him say my name. Da way it fell off his lips...and da way his lips had felt on mine...man, t'ings had gotten confusing fast.

Moving down da hall, Ise stopped at da door dat Ise remembahed lead ta da goils room. Opening it, Ise wasn't surprised ta find it dark. It was rather late, judging by my pocket watch. Tip-toeing inside, Ise went ta da extra bed by da window. It had a real nice view of da night sky.

"Loneliness is about the scariest thing there is." Ise hoid Bliss murmur ta me t'rough da darkness.

Oh, how well Ise knew dat. Ise shut my eyes tightly, trying ta hold back da tears. Ise missed Pass, and da sewers. Ise missed da closeness Ise always felt between my sewsies and me. But, dat closeness had been strained da last few days. Because of Spot. Ise was da only one who really knew him, who could undahstand. And he was da only one who undahstood me. We were both leadahs, and anyone dat followed us didn't know what we did ta keep dem safe. What we did ta give dem a place dey felt safe.

Ise rolled ovah on my side and looked up t'rough da window at da stars twinkling down at me. Staring up at da sky, da moment in Spot's office replayed itself ovah and ovah in my head. Ise laid dere until Ise fell inta a light sleep, and den woke up as soon as light from da sun colored da sky orange.

Giving up on anymoah sleep, Ise got up an' stretched, den moved from da bedroom, down da staircase and inta da lobby of da Brooklyn boys' lodging house. No one was up yet, so Ise made my way out of da building and headed towards da docks. It was da best place ta witness sunrises.

Twirling my Night stick, Ise took a seat at da end of da docks and gave my full attention to God's miracle.

Sunrises, like sunsets, are incredibly hard to describe. Youse just gotta be dere ta experience it. Dey always filled my heart ta da brim and gave me dis peaceful feeling. It was like nothin' was complicated, and it didn't mattah what happened taday or a week from now or even a year. Da sun would rise and set anyway...

Dese t'oughts swirled around my head as Ise sat dere watchin' da colors toin from a violet ta an orange and den ta da light blue of da moinin' sky.

When da sun was above da horizon, Ise stood and made my way ta da heart of Brooklyn.

Brooklyn was...amazing. Many people t'ought it was a bad city, and parts of it were, but da rest of it was beautiful. S'long as ya knew what ta focus on. Da sounds were like music ta my ears and it was so upbeat and fast. Da way da rays of sun reflected off da buildings enchanted me. I'd always loved Brooklyn. It was my safe harbor. Da only place Ise felt Ise belonged.

Ise took a detour ta da lodgin' house and slipped inta a tiny book store. Da tinkling of da bell brought back memories of when I'd foist made a trip in.

_"I'm coming, hold ya horses!" An oldah man shouted from da back of da stoah as Ise came tumbling in. _

_ I'd pick-pocketed da wrong gentlemen and had been caught. So I'd tore ass outtah dere and stumbled inta da musty ol' bookshop foah safety. _

_ Da man who owned da place and da voice came hobbling through a curtain dat led ta da back. Ise was only nine so Ise couldn't help but stop and stare at him. _

_ He looked oldah den any of da grownups I'd evah seen, but his eyes sparkled with a vivacity Ise hadn't seen in anyone else. His grey hair stuck out in odd angles and was nothin' more den whisps of hair. Da t'ing dat caught my eye, dat'd catch any kids eye, was da deep scahs on his right cheek. Dere were t'ree of dem, da middle one ran da longest and dey went from his temple ta his chin. Not only dat, but his left leg was twisted at da knee and just lookin' at him would sicken someone._

_ Not me. He fascinated me. _

_ "Heya, mistah." Ise said, cocking my head ta da side, "What happened ta youse?" _

_ Da man chuckled, "I like the way children are so blunt about things. But first, what brings you to my bookshop?" _

_ Ise shrugged, "Hidin' from da bulls a'course."_

_ His blue eyes sparkled, "And what did ya do to get them to chase you?" _

_ "Um..." Ise remembah casting my eyes down in shame, "Ise pick-pocketed dis Old Bag." _

_ Da man laughed at dis, and waved his hand, "Come in, then. I'll gladly help you hide. Your a spunky girl. What's your name?" _

_ "Infamous." _

_ "Ha ha, wonderful name. Now, You can hide here as long as you never steal from me. If there's a book that interests you, ask me and I'll let you borrow it or maybe even keep it." He beamed at me, "You do know how to read, don't you?"_

_ Ise lifted my chin defiantly, "Readin' is foah newsies." The disdain in my voice was clear as a bell. _

_ Da oldah man shook his head, "Now, there I beg to differ. Reading is something everyone enjoys. Do you want me to tell you a story?" _

_ "Shoah, Mistah. Ise like stories." Ise crawled up eagerly onto da counter top of the front desk and looked at da man. _

_ "First, you have to call me Admiral, because thats what I use to be in the Navy."_

_ "Youse was in da Navy?" Ise asked in awe. _

_ "Yes I was, twenty-seven years ago. And do you know where stories come from?" Ise shook my head, "They come from books and reading!" _

Ise pulled myself away from the memory as a familiar voice shouted, "Coming! Coming, hold your horses."

Da smile couldn't be kept from my face as da guy Ise viewed as a grandfathah came hobbling in, just like he did eight years ago.

When he saw me, his own grin split his face, "Infamous! I've been wondering when you were coming to visit me again! It's been a month and not a word from you!"

"Hello, Admiral!" Ise rushed forward ta give him a hug, and thought sadly about how thin he was. He was very old, fifty-three, considering how long people lived dese days.

Admiral hugged me back, and den Ise pulled away and hopped up ta sit on da countah like Ise always did. "Lots been happenin' da last few weeks." Ise informed him.

He quirked a silver brow, "Really? What's happened? Are the Sewsies alright?"

I'd nevah intraduced Admiral ta any of me sewsies, but he knew about all of dem and could probably point dem out in a crowd. "Da sewsie are fine." Ise told him, and den launched inta da story dat began only a week and a half ago.

Evah since dat day Ise stopped hereh ta hide from da bulls I'd come ta visit Admiral. Ise didn't know his real name, but Ise knew he used ta be in da Navy and he had gone ta da Naval Academy before joinin' da Union soldiers in da civil war. He also taught me how ta read and many times Ise came hereh ta borrow books from him.

Aftah Ise finished my story, he nodded at me wisely, "Well, I can't say I'm happy that your going to be fighting these Queens boys, but if thats what you gotta do, I can help."

"How?" Ise asked, inspite of myself. He was, aftah all, an Admiral.

"Have you decided on tactics and strategies?" He asked.

Ise grimaced. Spot and Ise had gone inta his office and discussed tactics da night befoah. Befoah da kiss, which Ise had conveniently left out when telling Admiral all dat had been going on, and ouah main strategy was jus' ta raid da Queens lodgin' house.

Admiral smiled, "I didn't think so. But, not to worry, I have the perfect book for you to use to plan your strategies. I can even help you myself."

"Really?" Ise grew light-headed at da t'ought dat Admiral could help and probably save us some troubles.

"I'm old now, Infamous," He said sternly, "I don't have much else to do around here. So I might as well help you."

"Thank you!" Ise exclaimed, hopping off the counter and giving him a hug, "Dat would be wondahful!"

He smiled at me, and den set off at a brisk pace tawards a back aisle. He skimmed t'rough da books for a moment, clicking his tongue against da roof of his mouth, and den exclaimed, "Aha!" and pulled out a book. "_The Art of War_ By Sun Tzu."

Ise took da book from him, cradling it in my hands, "It has war strategies?"

Admiral nodded, "That is one of the oldest books on war tactics. And one of the most reliable."

Ise t'anked Admiral, and left da shop with a giant grin on my face as Ise flipped t'rough da book. It was while Ise was walking by an alley, not (unfortunately) paying attention ta my surroundin's, dat someone grabbed me by my waist and pulled me inta da alley.

Ise probably woulda started fighting if Ise hadn't recognized da feel of dose hands on my waist befoah. And seeing how dat memory was boined inta my mind, Ise didn't react. Ise just let him pull me inta da shadows of da alley and push me against da wall.

"Don't evah do dat ta me again." He's said, his voice husky. His blue eyes were dark, and Ise met them unflinchingly.

"Do what?" Ise asked, confused.

His eyes narrowed slightly, "Not be anywhereh around when Ise wake up. Ise almost sent a search party out foah youse." He looked grumpy and not very happy.

Ise shrugged, "Ise t'ough Ise was a guest at your lodging house, not a prisonah."

Da coinah of his lips lifted up slightly, "Yes, youse are a guest, but Ise need ta know whereh youse are seeing how Ise have many enemies."

"Very well," Ise told him staunchly, "Ise will infohm ya next time Ise decide ta take a walk. But seeing as how youse have me now, what do youse want?" Ise know Ise should feel insulted dat he was treating me like one of his newsies, but foah some reason Ise liked him caring about where Ise was.

It was den dat Ise remembahed he had yet ta take his hands off of my waist. Ise glanced down at dem dere, and when Ise glanced back up his eyes had gone ta dat silvah color again. "Ise been t'inkin' about ya."

"Dat's probably what ya say ta all your goils." Ise mumbled, but den his lips were on mine and it didn't mattah.

**A/N: I hope you all liked! I hope its not too much. Its not too much, is it? Well, tell me what you think in a REVIEW!**

**Truly,**

**Joker is Poker with a J~**

**P.S.: Me no own what you recognize. Thought you ought ta know ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Infamous**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Summary: Da names Infamous. Ya probably nevah hoid of me, but Ise's the leadah of da Brooklyn Sewsies. Dat's right, da Sewsies. Not Newsies, and not street rats. Sewsies, Sewage Rats...**

Aftah awhile we'se pulled away, gasping foah air. Ise couldn't t'ink properly, so Ise just let my head fall back gently against the wall. Spot didn't hesitate ta press his lips against my exposed neck, causing me ta gasp and shivah in ecstasy. He obviously knew what he was doin', and Ise was surprised dat Ise didn't mind him doin' it to me.

Ise couldn't stifle da small moan dat escaped, and da sound completely t'rew me off. Spot immediately stopped, and gave a small groan. He pulled away, still breathing hard, and moved ta da opposite wall ta lean against.

A small silence passed, until, finally, Spot spoke, "Ise not usually a gentleman, Infamous. Let's head back ta da lodgin' house and discuss tactics."

Ise wondahed what he meant by not usually bein' a gentleman, but Ise didn't wanna push it. Brushing myself off a bit, Ise matched his pace and walked out of da alley beside him. He gave me a side long look, stopped, and faced me. Ise raised an eyebrow, but blushed when he reached a hand out and brushed my hair back a bit.

"Thank you." Ise murmured.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "No problem. Youse hair was a little messed up."

Da rest of ouah trip back ta da lodgin' house was pretty quiet, and not uncomfortable. When we entered, it was oddly silent. Most of da boys were still out selling, and it made da lodging house feel like a lonely place.

"Up in da bunkroom is a small pad of papah if ya wanna go up dere and get it so we'se can...uh, go ovah tonight."

"Brainstorm?" Ise asked, but nodded and headed up da steps taking dem two at a time. It took me five minutes ta locate said pad of papah, and when Ise did it was by chance. It looked like it had been kicked undah da bed. Ise just noticed da corner stickin' out. Sighing, Ise crouched down, grabbed da papah and stahted towards da main lobby.

It was den dat Ise noticed da door.

It was on da same wall as da washroom, but da othah end. It was completely out of da way, and Ise don't t'ink I'd evah even noticed it.

Foah some unfathomable reason, Ise was drawn ta da door. Ise was so curious as ta what lay behind it, Ise didn't even heareh da footsteps behind me. Walking towards it, Ise reached out my hand ta toin da door knob.

His hand shot out and grabbed mine yanking me around ta face him, "Don't."

Spots' silvah blue eyes got a slight darker as he glanced away from my face ta look at da door. "Why?" Ise couldn't help but ask, cocking my head ta da side.

Ise could see his jaw muscle flex as his eyes gazed steadily at da door, "Just..." Ise could tell he was having a mental debate. I'd nevah seen Spot t'ink so hard on somethin'.

And den some part of him won. He heaved a sigh of defeat, _DEFEAT!, _and dropped my wrist. With da hand dat had held my wrist, he toined da door knob and pushed da door open.

Da room was not at all what Ise expected. If youse could even call it a room. It was moah of a closet, with a small window and...a piano.

It wasn't fancy or nothin', just a simple upright piano dat leaned against da opposite wall of da window. But, it didn't look unused in da least. Ise really couldn't see even a speck of dust.

Spot Conlon, leadah of da Brooklyn Newsies moved forward ta sit on da seat in front of da piano. "It's da ownah's, but he hasn't played since his wife died..." He didn't seem to be in da room with me anymore. Ise could sense he was far away, peering back into a life he had known dat Ise had nevah been apart of.

"My mothah taught me when Ise was t'ree. She'd teach me a new song everyday, until dere was no more she hadn't teached me. And den I'd play all dat Ise knew from heart." He placed his fingers on da keys, played a few chords, and den dropped his hands. "And den she got tuberculosis. Ise stopped playing, Ise didn't wanna disrupt what little sleep she would get. Mostly Ise remembah da music of da piano in da house, and den in a mattah of days it toined ta coughing...By dat time, Ise was takin' out of da house so Ise wouldn't be exposed. She told me, befoah dey took me away, dat she didn't want me ta stop playin', evah.

"But, da most Ise do is come in hereh and look at da keys. Ise can't stand ta play da piano anymore. Ise can't hear da music anymore."

It was so much, probably da most Ise evah hoid him say. And da fact dat it was insight inta his past...Ise felt like a intrudah.

Ise felt dis urge, like someone was nudging my back, "Play me a song, Spot." Ise blurted out, befoah even thinking about da woids. As if someone else was saying dem t'rough me.

He met my eyes, as if he just noticed Ise was dere, "Ise told ya, Ise can't hear da music."

"Maybe it's not dat youse can't hear, but dat ya misplaced it. Play me a song and Ise t'ink you'll find it again. Don't youse miss it?"

"Of course...but, Ise can't. I can't."

"Play me a song, Spot."

Hesitantly, he put his fingers on da keys. Glancing at me, he paused. And den...music filled da small room.

It began softly at first and then began to build. It was beautiful in every sense of the word. Like finding the light in the darkness, or the hope in sorrow. His hands danced across da keys in a familiar pattern, stroking dem like a painter stroked da canvas or a woman stroked da silk of her new dress. It was absolutely brilliant, and Ise wondahed how Spot could deny da woild such a beautiful sound.

And den he stopped. Foah a second he just gazed down at his hands, and den he did something dat thoroughly surprised me.

He laughed.

"Ise found da music." He murmured. Den toined ta me, cocking his own head, "Why did you tell me to? Youse sounded very much like my mothah." Dis was definitely a Spot Ise had nevah known.

Shrugging, Ise took a seat beside him on da bench, "Ise don't know. Ise just...wanted ta hear ya play."

Spot sighed, "Ise didn't know how much Ise missed it till Ise started playing it."

Ise always wished foah a talent like dis. A talent dat could give da woild beauty, and Spot was lucky to have dis. Ise felt much closer to Spot now dat Ise knew this secret about him. Dat Ise helped him find something he'd been missing. But, at da same time, Ise felt like it alienated me from him. Here he was, finding his passion, his past, and moving on while Ise just sat here, no past and not much of a future in sight.

"One t'ing," Spot said, toinin' ta meet my gaze, "Youse tell anyone about dis and I'll have ta kill ya."

He softened his woids with a light kiss.

**A/N: Ok, so I know you've all probably wondering where I've been. Well, to answer that...School and work. I had a ton of days added to my schedule and while thats good for me and makes my paycheck better, its bad for you guys cuz Im too tired to write and my days are spent in school. Blah :(. anyway, I know this might not be much of a chapter, But I think I needed a bit of fluff. Anyway, I started on this chapter but I made what I started as next chapter so its pretty much already half written so I should be updating soon! Thanks to all who've read and those who reviewed, I hope you liked this chapter, Please tell me what you thought of in a REVIEW!**

**Truly,**

**Joker is Poker with a J~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Infamous**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Summary: Da names Infamous. Ya probably nevah hoid of me, but Ise's the leadah of da Brooklyn Sewsies. Dat's right, da Sewsies. Not Newsies, and not street rats. Sewsies, Sewage Rats...**

"Ise can't believe Ise let ya tawk me inta dis." Spot grumbled, inhalin' his cigarette while he glowered at me. He looked rathah dangerous, leanin dere against da building along da alley we stood in. Da sun was settin', but Ise could still see da outline of his face. Da alley was across da street from da Queens' warehouse.

Adjustin' my wig, Ise gave him a saucy smile, "Youse know, ya wouldn'ta been able ta stop me." Ise didn't like da outfit in da least, considerin' Ise grew up in boys breeches and shirts, but if dis disguise got my boys in, Ise was willin' ta take da discomfort.

"Ise don't like ya doin' dis, eithah, Innie." Match mumbled, shuffling in the tight alley. My sewsies and some of Spots' newsies crowded around da back of the alley. Da rest of Brooklyn and Manhattan were split and coming in from two different alleys on eithah side of da warehouse.

Ise was da diversion.

Sighing, Ise wiped at da rouge on my lips, and glanced back at my boys, "Someone's gotta do it, and it might as well be me. Now, just enjoy da fact dat Ise in a dress, 'cause chances are ya nevah gonna see it again."

"'Less youse get married." Take snorted.

"More impossible t'ings have happened." Ise shot back, and stahted forward, "See youse boys soon."

"Wait a minute." Spot said, reaching out and grabbing me by da wrist, "Ise didn't give da go ahead."

"Den give it." Ise retorted, my mind already going dizzy from his breath on my face. Da boy did wondahs ta my senses.

"Maybe Ise don't t'ink its time." Spot said, den let go of my wrist and took a step back. Ise knew it was because he didn't want da boys a see him so intrigued wit a goil, but Ise also wondahed if Ise wasn't da only one effected by da close proximity.

Ise let my eyes fall shut a second, and den smirked at da image in my head. Opening my eyes, Ise let dem meet his, challenging. Den I stepped forward, grabbed him behind da head and brought his lips down ta mine in a hard kiss. When Ise pulled away, I gave him a soft cleft on da chin, "See ya in a bit, doll face." Ise gave him a wink, den toined and caught Take's eye. His were wide in astonishment and Ise gave him a wink, too.

As Ise walked forward, toward da warehouse and my future, Ise heard Take give a loud laugh. No doubt at da look Ise could only imagine on Spot's face. Shock, admiration and a bit of rouge covering his lips.

A small smile tugged at my lips, until Ise remembahed what Ise was heading towards.

In da years ta come I'd remembah dis moment more den any ta come on dis day. Ise remembah da twilight settling in as Ise walked forward. Remembah da smell of da street vendors carts along da street, and Ise remembah dis feeling dat crawled inta my heart. Foah once in my life, Ise was _content_. It was almost a euphoric feeling. Ise felt completed knowing soon I'd have Pass back, and Spot may even like me kissing him. Of course, Ise didn't know what was in store. But, it was like suddenly it didn't mattah. Nothin' really mattahed in dat moment den da feeling in my heart.

As Ise took da final steps dat led ta da door of da warehouse, Ise wondahed what Spot's real name was. Ise imagined it was something strong, fierce even. Like da leadah he was. Very different den my own name, so small and weak as it was. And Ise didn't t'ink it was fair dat he got ta know mine and Ise didn't know his.

Shaking my head, Ise tried ta get Spot outta my head. Someone who had such a strong hold on my feelings shouldn't be in my head when Ise had a very important job ta do. Especially if dat job was seducing a few newsies.

My stomach flipped noivously as Ise knocked foimly on da door. Ise shot a glare down at my stomach, leaned against da door frame and schooled my features ta look like a flirtin' prostitute.

Footsteps echoed inside, more clearly than the talking that Ise could only faintly here.

Den, da door swung inward.

It wasn't a teenage boy, as Ise expected, but rather a man. No older den thoity, no youngah den twenty-five I'd guess. He was tallah den me, broad shouldah, wit' a thick goatee. He was somehow familiar, but Ise couldn't place where I'd seen dat face befoah.

His eyes widened in recognition, and Ise took a step back as my own realization hit. Ise knew dis poison, Ise knew him very well.

"Shh," He whispered quietly, "Play along."

Ise smoothed my face, and nodded, but Ise knew in my heart dat dis sudden occurrence changed everyt'ing.

"Did anyone ordah a pretty little broad foah da night?" He called out ta da people behind him. Da talking ceased ta hear what he said.

Ise forced myself ta giggle, "Ise'll be your pretty little broad anyday, strangah."

Da man in front of me winked, den invited me in wit a wave of his arm, "Please, come in."

Sauntering in, Ise gave him my best flirtatious smile and den toined ta da boys inside, "Hello, boys. Who wants ta have a little fun with Eve?"

Many of da boys gave whistles and a few got up ta get closah ta me. But, dey were stopped by a voice dat came from higher up, "Boys." Da voice was deep and commanding, and it sent a shivah up my back as Ise toined towards da voice.

He stood on a balcony dat seemed ta hold on precariously, and even less so undah him. He was broad shouldahed and close ta six feet tall. His dark hair was longer den most of da boys, and his eyes were a fierce green.

So dis was da infamous, Ise smirked at dat, leadah of Queens. Dough he was rathah intimidating, Ise had ta admit he wasn't in da least bit hard on da eyes.

Ise must have looked pretty stunned, because a hint of a smirk twitched on da left side of his mouth. A very yummy looking mouth...

"Welcome, doll face, ta my humble abode." He stahted as he slowly descended da stairs. Da look he gave me was dat of a tigah stalking its prey. Ise nevah been a coward, but da boy was daunting. "Youse da most beautiful woikin' goil Ise evah seen."

Ise didn't need ta pretend ta swoon...and sadly Ise felt my face flame. "T'ank youse, sir. And who might you be?"

He reached me, took my hand and kissed it lightly, "Da name's Ringah MacRieve, da leadah of da Queens newsies." He gave me a wink and pulled me farthah in.

Oh, dear, Ise thought as he clasped my hand and stahted showing me around his warehouse. Ise was in serious trouble. Ise was definitely da wrong diversion foah dis job, especially when da man holding my hand was making my head spin.

Dis was not good at all.

**A/N: Hehehe, sorry, I know I said I was going to make this long and all that but I just typed it out like this and I'm gonna save the action for next chapter. I'm so excited about Ringer! I think he'll be the best villain ever! Tell me what you all think!**

**Truly,**

**Joker is Poker with a J~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Infamous**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Summary: Da names Infamous. Ya probably nevah hoid of me, but Ise's the leadah of da Brooklyn Sewsies. Dat's right, da Sewsies. Not Newsies, and not street rats. Sewsies, Sewage Rats...**

Ringer intraduced me ta a few of his boys, and den sat at a table ta play some cards wit dem. Ise stood dere a moment, and looked ovah at da man Ise hadn't seen in da last two years. Suddenly, strong arms grabbed me around da waist and Ise found myself being dragged onto da leadah's lap.

Ise stiffened, but didn't move off. Ise had ta keep in mind dat Ise was suppose ta be a flirty prostitute. So, trying ta relax against his rock hard chest, Ise slung my left arm around his neck and twisted my body sideways on his lap. He gave me a heart stopping smile, and moved his lips ta my ear.

"Relax a little." He murmured, making a shivah run up my back. Good God, dis guy was good.

Ise gave him a wink, "Whatevah youse want, sweetheaht."

His lips curled inta a semi-familiar smirk. Like dat of da arrogant King of Brooklyn, and Ise felt a pain in my chest.

Da boys dealt in their leadah and stahted da game. Ise found myself relaxing inspite of myself. Ringer was actually pretty affectionate and absolutely cute. He joked with his boys, smiled and kept insisting dat Ise brought good luck with every hand he was dealt.

"Why's don't ya let one of us youse Eve's charm?" One of da boys, Smiley Ise think, joked with Ringer.

"Why would Ise let her go after her obvious good luck? Nah, Ise t'ink Ise'll keep her right here on my lap." He's gave me dat smile and squeezed my waist lightly. If only dey knew Ise was bringing their downfall.

Ise couldn't stop my own smile, nor could Ise stop da blush come up my neck and face.

"Woah, boys! Ise t'ink my goil just blushed! Ise didn't t'ink youse goils blushed!" Ringah joked, but it was den dat Ise noticed somethin' in his eyes.

Ise ducked my head, feigning embarrassment. "Well, Ise actually just acquired dis job..." Ise trailed off, not looking anyone in da eye.

Ringer put his hands undah my arm and set me up on my feet. Den he t'rew down his cards and grinned at his boys, "Ise t'ink enough's been said, me and Eve are going to retiah ta my room." He slipped his hand around mine and pulled me up da stairs, across da balcony dat was just barely holding on, and inta da room on da othah side of it.

Da door shut behind us and da sudden silence pounded against my ears. We'se stood dere a moment, and Ise watched as he just stared at me. And den his large hands, I'd never seen such big hands, cupped my chin and he dragged my lips ta his.

Kissing him was very different from kissing Spot. It was like a sudden wave crashing over me, and the need was stifling. My hands flew ta his chest and Ise clung ta him as if holding on foah my life. He tasted of cinnamon and vanilla.

And den as sudden as da kissing began, it stopped. "Why're youse here, Eve?" He's asked, breathing heavily.

Ise shook my head, "Ise a prostitute."

His green eyes help mine in a steady gaze, "Youse here foah anuddah reason. No prostitutes come ta a newsies lodgin' house. We'se poor boys. Now, why're youse here?"

Befoah Ise could ansah, Ise hoid da unmistakable noises of newsies shouting. My boys were here. "Where's Pass?" Ise whispered, da reminder of my sewsie gripping me wit da urgency ta find him. "Where're youse keepin' him?"

Ringer did look surprised, "Ya mean da blonde kid we caught down in da sewers?"

"Yes!" Ise shouted at him, anger stahting ta boil in my veins, "Where's my sewsie?"

Recognition flashed in his eyes, "Your Infamous. Da leadah of da Brooklyn Sewsies!" More yells and sounds of fighting could be heard and Ringer looked stunned, "Youse a diversion! Youse brought Brooklyn here!"

"You kidnapped my best friend!" Ise shouted.

Anger flared in his eyes. He grabbed me by da arm and threw me aside, heading foah da door. Ise scrambled up as Ringer t'rew open da door and strode across da balcony.

Running out of da room, Ise stopped on da balcony and looked over at da mess in front of me.

Newsies swarmed da warehouse, and Ise picked out a few of da Manhattan boys. Ise couldn't find who Ise was really looking foah, until Ise glanced towards da stairs where Ise last saw Ringer go.

And dere he was. Spot Conlon and Ringer were caught in a fist fight right on da stairs. Ise knew bettah den ta yell and distract him, but dere was no way Ise could help da fight if dey were blocking da stairs and da drop from da balcony was a good twenty feet.

So, Ise started opening doors searching for Pass. Dere was actually a pretty long corridor with different rooms, and most had six or seven bunk beds in each room. It was one of da last doors, a store room, where Ise found him. He was in a chair, his hands tied behind him, a stinky rag in his mouth and he was blindfolded.

"Hawoah?" He asked around da gag.

"Pass!" Ise exclaimed, moving forward.

"Infamoush!" He exclaimed, and stahted wiggling his hands. Ise sighed in relief, pulled out a knife I had tucked down my dress, and stahted hacking at da rope. Once Ise got his hands undone, Ise stahted on each foot while he pulled da gag out and blindfold off.

"I've nevah been happier ta see you!" He exclaimed when he was free. He gave me a hug, and Ise realized just how big my friend was getting. He was almost at least six feet tall.

"I'm so glad your alright!" Ise said, "Now, come on, we gotta help."

We headed out da door, Pass immediately pushing me behind me, in a protective manor, "What's with da dress?" He commented brazenly, while we'se hurried down da hall.

"Ise was a diversion." Ise shot at him.

"Shoah are." He laughed as we stopped on da balcony.

Da Brooklyn boys were definitely winning, and Ise could see Spot and Ringer still fighting on da stairs, both looking tired.

Pass made a move ta help Spot just as Ise moved across da balcony ta see Boyor fighting some guy. He was definitely getting his ass handed ta him. Ise toined back ta da stairs, looking foah a way down, and Pass was still moving forward towards da leadahs.

And den we both felt a jerk.

Ise felt my stomach nearly drop, as da balcony pulled farther away from da wall. Pass looked back at me, "Infamous!" He yelled, knowing he'd be able ta make da stairs, but Ise was too far back.

"Get off!" Ise yelled at him, and it felt like everything slowed down.

Spot and Ringer both toined towards us, and Pass took a step tawards me. Da balcony gave anothah lurch, and Ise glanced at where it met with da second floor. "Pass, get off!" Ise yelled at him, "Dats an ordah!"

He moved back towards da stairs at my angry yell. "Infamous, jump!"

Ise looked towards da safe floor, but da balcony was pretty large. Ise bit my lip, da horror of da situation nearly paralyzing me. Taking a tentative step forward, Ise gasped when da Balcony dropped a bit, causing me to almost fall. It was like walking on an iced over lake. Every step could be your last.

It had grown quiet, newsies pulled back from undah da balcony and gazed up in awe. Ise glanced ovah and my eyes caught Spot's gaze. His own eyes had turned a dark blue, and day flashed wit silver, like a storm undah da blue depths of da ocean. Ise was terrified, but Ise could tell he was more so den me.

Ise felt this urge ta just run inta his arms, but Ise knew one more step and da balcony would give away. It had already started groaning, and Ise glanced frantically at da closest t'ing ta grab on to. Ise came up empty handed.

It gave anotha, last groan and Ise bit my lip, took a deep breath and launched myself as far as I could just as da balcony crumbled beneath my feet...

**A/N: Mwhahaha, was that a good action-y chapter? Did you all like? Well, let me know in a review, and thanks to all those reading and reviewing!!!**

**Truly,**

**Joker is Poker with a J~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Infamous**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Summary: Da names Infamous. Ya probably nevah hoid of me, but Ise's the leadah of da Brooklyn Sewsies. Dat's right, da Sewsies. Not Newsies, and not street rats. Sewsies, Sewage Rats...**

The tips of my fingahs caught the second floor dat was still intact. Ise hung dere suspended and let out a sigh and maybe da littlest bit of a whimper. Ise was still alive albeit hanging on foah my life.

"Evie." Ise heard da obvious relief in Spot's voice, and toined my head ta da right ta meet his eyes. He sagged against da wall beside da staircase. It felt as if da entiah room gave a large sigh of relief.

And den my left hand slipped off.

Ise let out a small scream and grappled ta get my grip back. Just as my left hand gripped da edge, Spot and Ringah were dere. Each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me up and onto solid ground.

For a moment da three of us stood dere, and den Ise threw myself inta Spot's arms as my knees gave out. Ise was shaking all over as Ise let him support me. He pulled da wig off my head and tossed it aside to run his hands soothingly through my hair.

All of a sudden, Spot jerked and stumbled back. Ise pitched forward without his support, but twisted so Ise landed on my butt. Ise looked up just to see Spot launch himself at Ringer, the area around his right eye a bright red. Before Ise could get ta dem and help Spot, a hand grabbed my shouldah and spun me around.

An ugly lookin' Queens boy was pulling back his fist but Ise had just enough time ta duck da blow. Growling, Ise slipped my foot out and caught his feet and watched in satisfaction as he tumbled ta da floor.

Anothah came up the strairs, the intent in his eyes was solely focused on Spot. Ise kicked out in time ta catch him in da gut and he tumbled back inta da othah boy. Glancing down the stairs, Ise noticed Bob looking a little worse foah wear. Heading down Ise joined da newsies in da small scuffles, quickly taking down the ones around Bob.

He smiled, "Glad ta see youse a'right." He yelled above da noise. Ise gave him a reassuring smile.

Some of da Queens boys saw me as an easy target and headed taward me. Ise went ta scissor kick one and found dat it wasn't da best move ta do in a dress. But, Ise managed ta take one down and flip anothah ovah my shouldah before da thoid grabbed me around da waist.

Disconcerted, Ise tried ta get out of it. Just as I reached my arm to grab at his face, Boyor appeared in front of da guy and punched him in da face. Da guy stumbled back and Ise found myself headin' tawards da floor. His grip slackened and Ise managed ta stay upright while he's hit da floor.

"Thanks." Ise told Boyor, "Double?"

He grinned, "Duck." Ise did and hoid him hit a guy behind me. Coming up, Ise quickly toined as he did da same. Ouah backs touched as we circled da crowd.

Looking around, Ise could tell most were exhausted. Dat dis fight had continued foah longer den anyone had expected. Ise could also tell dat, even though most of the boys were down, more Brooklyn boys stood strong den Queens.

Ise was beginning ta t'ink we had dis fight in da bag.

Den something seemed ta change in da crowd of those still standing, and as Ise moved ta engage one of da few Queens boys still standing, he pulled out da gun.

"Spot!" He shouted, pointing it at me.

Spot and Ringer were pretty evenly matched. While Spot was definitely da bettah fightah, Ringah had da advantage of size. While Ise was shoah Spot had fought plenty of guys dat were biggah den him, Ringah still was a good fightah. Plus, he seemed pretty light on his feet considerin' his size.

As da boy yelled his name, Spot landed a lucky blow on da side of Ringah's head. Ringah's green eyes rolled back and he collapsed onta da floor. Spot toined in time ta see da boy raise his gun on me, and Ise saw his eyes toin from a fierce blue ta dat silvery color.

Foah da second time dat day Ise felt my life hangin' in da balance. Da boy was smart enough ta keep his eyes and gun on me, as he smirked. Ise searched foah da opening ta kick it outta his hand.

"Put it down." Spot demanded. "Ise took down ya leadah. It's your toin ta surrendah."

Da boy's wild black eyes bore inta mine. "Ringah was failing. Da sewers was his last grapple at maintainin' his leadahship. He failed. And now Brooklyn will fall."

Ise rolled my eyes, and Ise t'ink da boy was on da edge and Ise just pushed him because he took a step forward as da gun shook slightly and Ise could see da how white his knuckles were from gripping it.

Spot had already stahted coming down da stairs.

"Don't!" Da guy screamed. "Come any farthah and Ise'll pull da triggah and youse can say goodbye ta ya whore."

Behind him Ise could see da guy dat opened da door. He was making his way steadily t'rough da crowd, tawards da crazy guy.

Ise was shoah he'd get ta da guy in time but at dat moment a noise, a groan from someone on da floor or a door next door slamming shut startled da Queens guy and he pulled da triggah.

Just as Ise braced foah da bullet, Boyor, who had had his back pressed ta mine, pivoted so he could push me out of da way. Ise stumbled and hit da ground on my side as Ise hoid my sewsie, one of my close friends, let out a strangled cry as da bullet hit him.

Ise saw Con tackle da kid as Ise rose ta run ta Boyor, "Boyor!" Ise chocked out as Ise rolled him on his back.

Horror settled in da pit of my stomach as my hands covered da wound and da blood seeped out between my fingahs.

**A/N: I know that wasn't long enough for the amount of time I made you all wait. =( But, I have a really bad problem with staying focused on one thing (ADD) and to top it off I had two choices of how to go with 16 (I took out a chapter). A and B. You're looking at a year and a half spent on this chapter and guess what choice I chose? That's right, choice C. Lol. Anywho, if you have the time re-read over chapter 2 (I deleted the one with all the Sewsies.) I re-vised all the chapters, replaced them all (hopefully with less mistakes and a few re-done conversations to keep the characters true to themselves), and changed a few things here and there. Only one big change in Spot and Infamous's meeting in 2. I think it makes Spot more realistic to the Spot in the movie. **

**Now that I've successfully bored you with my ramblings, I hope you enjoyed this and I promise 17 won't take as long. =) I know I don't deserve the reviews, but they would be nice =D. **

**Truly, **

**Joker is Poker with a J~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Infamous**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Summary: Da names Infamous. Ya probably nevah hoid of me, but Ise's the leadah of da Brooklyn Sewsies. Dat's right, da Sewsies. Not Newsies, and not street rats. Sewsies, Sewage Rats...**

Ise paced outside da goil's room of da Brooklyn Lodging House, impatiently waiting on any word from Curse. While Ise trusted her expertise, she didn't have da school and experience dat most doctahs had. We had fought about getting one until Boyor had let out a groan and Ise couldn't stand ta wait.

Footsteps coming up da stairs gave me pause and Ise felt my stomach flutter as Spot came within eyesight.

His shirt was doity, and his hair a mess. He had cuts and bruises on his knuckles, face, and probably on his stomach and sides. The right eye where Ringah had landed a fist was turning a darker purple by da minute.

Spot was little worse for wear, but he was wholly intact. Ise felt myself float tawards him as if he was da opposite magnet ta mine. Without hesitation my arms went around his waist, and Ise layed my head on his shouldah, taking comfort in his solid form.

Ise hoid him lean his cane on the wall and den his own arms wrapped tightly around me. Letting out a long, stress relieving sigh, he layed his cheek on my head.

"Ya scahed me, Evie." He said lightly.

I let out a humorless laugh, "Scahed myself, Conlon." Ise tightened my arms around him ta let myself know dat everythin' was gonna be alright. At least, dats what Ise was tellin' myself.

Da door behind us opened and Ise quickly pulled away to turn around and face Curse. "Well?"

Curse blew a strand out of her eyes, and crossed her arms and looked me in da eye, "For a bit Ise t'ought it was bad but he's fine. Ise got the bullet out cleanly, stitched him up. Luckily, it doesn't feel like it hit any major organs. He's got a slight fevah, but he's sleepin' it off. He'll be alright, In."

Ise sighed in relief and suddenly felt very, very tired. Numbly, I felt Spot's arm go around my shoulders. "Thanks, Curse." He told her, and Ise nodded. "Come on," He said, leadin' me to da girl's temporary room, "Youse need sleep."

All da events of da day flooded me, zappin' me of all my energy. Ise crawled inta da bed. But, the warmth dat was my once-enemy Spot Conlon was moving away, "Spot?" Ise asked sleepily.

"Yeah, Evie?"

"Please stay?" Ise struggled ta move ovah on da bed ta make room foah him.

He gave a light laugh, scooped me up easily and made room for himself on da small bed. Ise snuggled close to his warmth and sighed as his arms slipped around me. Ise glanced up ta see him watching me.

Ise lifted my hand and lightly brushed his bruised eye, den leaned up and kissed it. Ise pulled back to lean in and kiss him softly on da mouth as Ise felt my eyes get heavy. "Thank you." Ise murmured.

"Ya welcome." Was the last words Ise hoid and his cerulean blue eyes were the last Ise saw befoah Ise slipped inta unconsciousness...

***The next morning*  
**

Ise woke up slowly, as if Ise was floating up from da bottom of a rivah. Surfacing ever so serenely, and becoming increasingly aware of the warm arms around me and da bright sunshine on my face.

"Spot?" Ise murmured as Ise opened my eyes. Ise toined my head, Ise found him fast asleep. His breathing was even, his eyes moved beneath his eyelids as if he was dreaming. He looked so peaceful like nothing could worry him while he slept.

Snuggling close to his heat, Ise gazed up at his boyish face for a long time while Ise t'ought about da future of da Sewsies. Somethin' dat had been on my mind for a long time. Though Ise loved dem as my family, Ise knew dis wouldn't last forevah and eventually I'd have to move forward with my own life. Ise couldn't always be a Sewsie. As leadah Ise had coitin decisions ta make and da time was coming soon dat Ise had ta staht plannin' foah da future.

This thought made me sigh and Ise rolled away from Spot. Watching him to make shoah Ise didn't wake 'im, Ise moved slowly away and out da door closing it softly behind me. Creeping over ta Spot's room where we had laid down Boyor, Ise opened da door and sat down in da chair next ta my friend.

He wasn't sleeping as peacefully as Spot 'ad been. Ise picked up a cloth dat had been sittin' in a bowl on da table and wiped 'is brow with it. He was still feverish but Ise was shoah dat if anyone could pull t'rough it would be him.

"Infamous?" he murmured, and Ise t'ought it was in his sleep until his eyelids fluttered open.

"Hey, Todd." Ise replied, using his real name.

He smiled slightly, and den winced, "My body hoits."

Ise shook my head, "Dat's cuz youse idiot self took a bullet dat wasn't meant foah ya."

"Bettah me den ya, In." He told me seriously, "Da Sewsies need ya."

Sitting back in da chair, Ise heaved a sigh and glanced out da window across from me. "Todd, Ise gotta tawk ta ya about some t'ings."

Boyor gave his own sigh, "Ise know Ise messed up, Infamous, bu-"

Ise interrupted him, "No, Todd, that's not what Ise meant." He furrowed his eyebrows, his dark eyes curious and resigned. "Thank you, Todd, foah pretty much saving my life. Ise is much shorter than you, and chances are Ise wouldn'ta been as lucky. But, Ise t'ought you should be da foist ta know…" Ise took a breath, ready ta tell him my decision, "Ise…Ise passin' on da Sewsie leadahship."

It took a moment for it ta sink in and da Boyor jerked, as if he tried ta sit up only to realize he still had a gunshot wound. "But, Infamous! Ya can't! We need youse!"

Ise shook my head and put up a hand ta silence him. "Ise can, and Ise am. Youse don't need me. Not really."

"Oh, yeah? Who's gonna take youse place? Where ya gonna go? Youse t'ink Spot will give up Brooklyn and marry ya? What evah happened ta da newsie-despising, arrogant leadah of da Sewsies?"

Ise felt my face toin red and Ise stood up, "Look, Ise don't have ta ansah ta ya. Ise just figured since ya bed ridden Ise tell ya myself befoah da uddahs. Ise have an idea who could be ya next leadah, but Ise need ta tawk ta some people foist. And where Ise plan ta go, and da relationship Ise have with Spot Conlon have absolutely nothing ta do with my stepping down. Now, get some sleep."

"Shoah he doesn't have anyt'ing ta do with it. Ya foolin' yaself, In. He's not stickin' around." Boyor called out aftah me as Ise slammed his door shut behind me.

Scowling, Ise looked at Curse, who was standing in da hallway with some medical stuff. We stared at each othah foah a second and den Ise toined away and headed down da stairs tad a street, "If anyone asks, Ise going foah a walk."

Ise debated on goin' ta see da Admiral, but quickly decided dat dere was someone more importand dat Ise had ta tawk ta. Switching directions, Ise quickly headed tawards da neighboring borough of Queens.

Boyor had royally pissed me off, and Ise really didn't wanna dwell on some of da t'ings he'd said. Yea, Ise wasn't quite shoah where Ise planned ta go. Just figured I'd sell some of da stuff Ise had acquired in da sewers and buy a train ticket somewhere and staht over, no mattah how lonely dat sounded ta me. Ise really hadn't t'ought about Spot leaving his newsies foah me. Truthfully, everytime Ise t'ought about da guy Ise quickly toined away from any future plans with him. Not that Ise didn't want it; Ise was just scared about how much Ise actually did want it.

Which is silly, Ise told myself, 'cause while Ise found Spot charming, there was a lot Ise didn't know about him. Ise didn't even know his real name!

My thoughts were cut short as Ise came upon the warehouse. A couple of Brooklyn newsies sat outside and watched me as Ise approached. One stood up as Ise got closer, "Spot said no one goes in or out."

Ise cocked in eyebrow, "Well, den Ise no one 'cause I'm going in. Ise wouldn't stop me." Ise added as he shifted slightly.

One of the others put a hand on his shouldah, "Dat's Infamous." He murmured.

Ise smirked as dey stepped aside and let me in. Ise made my way in and found all da Queens newsies in da middle of da floor, Brooklyn and Manhattan boys milling around dem.

"Hey, Infamous. Can Ise help ya with something?" Jack Kelly asked, looking tired.

Ise glanced around, looking foah da face Ise remembered. "Uh, yea. Have youse seen a guy in his late twenties in dis crowd? Ya know, much oldah den a newsie should be."

Jack glanced around and den nodded, "Yea, Ise know who ya tawkin' about. We have him in a separate room…"

Ise raised an eyebrow but followed him up da stairs. Ise glanced ovah at da fallen balcony and shivahed slightly at the memory dat was all too recent. Jack lead me down da hall and t'rough da thoid door on da left. He was laying on a cot, his hands behind his head starin' up at da ceilin'.

"Ise t'ought Spot would be with ya." He said without looking at us. Ise nodded ta Jack dat I'd be fine, and he left closing the door quietly behind him.

"What ya doin' here, Con?"

The man in front of me let out a sigh, and sat up. He did not meet my eyes, "Two years ago Ise left ya in charge of da sewsies."

Ise quirked an eyebrow, "Dis isn't new infahmation. Tell me, Con, why youse are here. Why is da formah leadah of Brooklyn and da Sewsies in Queen's."

He scratched his goatee, "Alright, Infamous, Ise hear ya. It's kinda a long story."

Befoah Ise could reply, a voice behind me spoke foist, "Well, Ise don't foresee ya leavin' anytime soon. Might as well come out with it."

Ise toined ta see Spot, surprised dat he had came in so quietly but not surprised he knew where Ise was. Da man had at least ten 'boidies' at his disposal, so Ise didn't t'ink he'd forget to have one tail me. Especially aftah da last time Ise had skipped out on 'im.

Spot's lightning blue eyes met mine foah da briefest second, den we both toined back at da man who had taught both of us what it meant ta be a leadah…

**A/N: Sooo****…I feel like the meanest person EVER ****for taking so long! I have most of 18 written write now, so I PROMISE, I SOLEMLY SWEAR, to have 18 up in the next day or two****! YAY!...? Anywho, sorry I dropped off the face of the earth again. Damn my short attention span! But, I shall be tying up the ends of this story and I ****might even have a new one being cooked in my cauldron of thoughts at this very moment! (Of course, I'm probably going to write most of it out before I have you all waiting another year :/ ) Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**Truly, **

**Joker**** is Poker with a J~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Infamous**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Summary: Da names Infamous. Ya probably nevah hoid of me, but Ise's the leadah of da Brooklyn Sewsies. Dat's right, da Sewsies. Not Newsies, and not street rats. Sewsies, Sewage Rats...**

Con ran a hand t'rough his hair and finally opened his mouth, "As youse know, I use ta be da leadah o' Brooklyn. In dose times, Brooklyn had a much more stable relationship wit Queens…Anyways, da leadah of Queens was getting' oldah and was t'inkin' of steppin' down and passin' his torch on ta 'is second-in-command. Coupla' weeks befoah he announced he was leavin' dey held a lil' newsies get tagetha here in dis very warehouse."

Ise watched as some emotion came inta his hazel eyes.

"Ise brought my sistah along with me that night. Her name was…" He stared down at the floor foah a long time and Ise realized dat look in his eyes was regret, "…was Susanne. Prettiest little thing ya'd evah seen. She was only sixteen. Blonde haired and blue eyed…but, she had fire in her. Spunk, just like youse Infamous. Youse remind me of her…So, Ise took her ta da party ta get her out. She'd been slaving away in one of dose god forsaken factories, living in their t'ree foot by t'ree foot dorm rooms with four oddah goils. Ise t'ought it would be good foah her. Have a night of fun.

"Of course, she had ta make eyes at da one guy none of da Brooklyn Newsies wanted her to. His name was Copper and he was a known nasty sonofabitch. Tough guy, but malicious. Dey tawked a bit, which didn't make me happy so Ise gave him a few woids about it befoah we left but da next day aftah she got off woik, he was dere. He courted her foah a few months until she gave inta him."

Ise took a seat on da cot next ta him, "What happened ta her, Con?"

His left hand shook very slightly, as if even now he wanted ta strangle da guy who had done such a terrible act ta his sistah. "Foah some reason, Coppah got da position of bein' leadah. Dere was some tawk dat a few of his guys got rid of Bolt, da second in command. It was all gossip, but since he was datin' my sistah Ise tried ta see what she saw. And den she came ta me, tellin' me she was…pregnant. Coppah of course was da fathah, but when he found out he shunned her. Told her it wasn't his and he was just showing his powah ovah Brooklyn…Ise didn't hear from her foah a couple days and went ta see her. She left me a note sayin' she couldn't handle all of the t'ing dat had happened. Ise found her in her bedroom…da gun had fallen from her hands and the blood…" He choked a bit and Ise undahstood.

Ise gazed in horror at da man I had seen as my big brothah. "Brooklyn wouldn't back ya sistah's death?" Ise asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No. Puppet, my second in command, didn't want a newsie war. He was weak, a puppet like his name. He made me out ta be crazy ta my boys."

"Ise remembah." Spot said, quietly from his position of leaning against da door. "All da boys t'ought ya had gone nuts. Dey didn't have family ta protect. Dey don't know what it's like ta be responsible foah othahs…Puppet said you were just blood thirsty, and dere was no way ta prove dat ya sister was really pregnant and dat it was Coppahs. He convinced most of dem. Enough, anyways."

Dey met each othahs eyes, "Yea. I'd been training ya ta be a leadah befoah Susanne. Youse had somethin' about ya, even at eight years old. Hell, even at five when ya foist came ta da lodgin' house. I'd have probably trained ya till youse was old enough, but aftah everything…Ise couldn't stay dere, where Ise had no loyalties. Ise left it all ta Puppet and hoped you'd eventually take the position from him."

Ise stood up, "So, youse found me…and recruited sewsies?"

"Nugget and Satin were a coupla hungry teens Ise found when wondering around aftah Ise left. While Pass, Match, Take, Scotty and da triplets were just kids who had been newer newsies still being picked on and thought livin' in da sewers would be fun. So, Ise set up a system. Dey got odd jobs, pick-pocketed, and scoured da sewers foah any valuables. And den…Ise found ya. All sick and blue and stahving. Youse probably don't remembah much, but youse was practically dead. Yu'd been beat pretty bad. Dere was no way I was gonna let ya be all by yaself. Once youse was good and rested, Ise saw somethin' in ya. Dat flame Susanne had. Ise knew you'd make a wondahful leadah."

Feeling a little heat rise in me cheeks, Ise contemplated what I'd been told, "So, you left when Spot became leadah? And ya brainwashed us practically ta despise newsies. Especially da Brooklyn ones. And what about Coppah? Ya just let him rule Queens until he decided ta leave? Why were ya even in Queens ta begin with? What about Ringah? Why's Spot even still havin' trouble with dem when that stuff was all in da past?"

Con's fist clenched, "Ise hated da newsies at da time. When Spot became leadah, Ise knew Brooklyn was in good hands. And you was old enough ta take care of the sewsies so Ise went ta Queens ta keep an eye on dem. Da idea of usin' da sewers was mine, and Ise taught ya enough Ise figured ya'd go ta Spot. Ise handled Coppah as soon as Ise was able. He's resting peacefully in da Hudson, just leave it at dat, In. As foah Ringah, Ise suppose dat Coppah has always despised Brooklyn. Why else would he come aftah me sistah? Ise t'ink he passed dat hatred onta his little lap dog when prepping him foah leadahship."

"Only one way ta find out." Spot said, and toined ta da door. Ise quickly hurried out aftah him, with Con close behind me.

Two rooms down we found Ringah tied ta a chair in a similar way dat Pass had been. It toined my heart cold ta t'ink how he'd treated one of my sewsies. He didn't have a gag in or a blind fold and he stared icily at us. "Looks like ya reunited with ya whore, Spot. Pretty little t'ing, I'll admit, though her kiss was kinda sloppy."

My blood began to boil in my veins at da hit ta my ego, but Ise kept on da cool mask. He was not getting da satisfaction of a rise outta me.

Except he got da rise he was looking foah out of Spot who pulled back his arm and punched Ringer right in da face. My eyes widened in disbelief at such an un-Spot-like act. Ise quickly stepped between the two, put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back as he pulled his arm back foah anuddah hit. His eyes met mine briefly, and da fury in dose cold, blue depths actually frightened me.

He musta seen something flash in my eyes, maybe he saw the fear, because he lowered his arm slowly and evah so hesitantly pulled his leadah face back on.

"Ya gonna tell us what we wanna know, Ringah. Wit' out da side comments." Spot said his tone flat.

Ringer let a groan out and kept his face down.

"Alright, so what do ya got against Brooklyn?" Ise asked, moving around to the front of him.

He raised his head and his striking green eyes met my own. "My foimah leadah hated Brooklyn. He told us about how Con, da leadah befoah Puppet, knocked up his sistah and wouldn't marry her. Which led ta his sistah committin' suicide."

Con looked taken aback, "Dat bastahd took dat story and flipped it." His dark eyes lit in anger and he toined ta pace ta da grimy window and back.

Ringer looked confused, "He also disliked Brooklyn 'cause he used ta be a newsie dere. But, he offended da leadah befoah Con - Ise don't remembah his name - and got kicked out."

Spot leaned against the desk that sat in the corner of the room, "So, he used da story of what he did ta get his newsies ta dislike Brooklyn. All cause he got kicked out when he was youngah…"

Ringer looked confused, "He lied about his sistah?"

Con met Ringers gaze, "I'm Con, and it was my sistah in dat story."

Da Queen's leadah's eyes widened, "Ise didn't know."

Con nodded, but we all knew dat even if Queens and Brooklyn's alliance solidified it wouldn't bring Susanne back.

"What a stand up guy Coppah was." Ise muttahed sarcastically. Sighing, Ise toined ta da door, "Well, now we got everythin' settled, Ise need ta head back and collect my sewsies."

Con cleared his throat and Ise glanced back, "Can Ise come with ya, Infamous? Just till Ise can get back on my feet, ya know?"

Ise debated it, den nodded, "Alright. Ise could use ya help, too."

Spot moved tawards me, "Ise'll escort ya."

Raising an eyebrow, Ise followed him out of da room, down da stairs and out of the warehouse. Spot waved his newsies away from Con and den motioned foah Con ta walk ahead of us and Ise fell inta step beside him.

His shouldahs were tense and he gripped his cane with white knuckles while staring ahead. "Look, Evie, we'se gotta tawk."

Ise nodded, realizing this was it. Where he told me he was Brooklyn, dat nothing, especially not a goil, could change who – no, what – he was. "Ya don't gotta say anything, Spot. I'm well awares dat you're the King of Brooklyn. And while dis would be da part I'd tell ya ya power is only skin deep," Ise tossed him a smirk, "Ise realize dat what we had was just a fling. Dat we probably shouldn't have let dis…whatever it is, go as far when there's no future." My heart dropped ta da pit of my stomach as I uttered dis because even though it had only been a couple weeks since meetin' in Mama Nuss', Ise had grown attached ta dis infuriating, arrogant King.

"A fling." He stated flatly, still not meeting my eyes.

Shrugging, Ise looked away ta avoid his eyes. Ise didn't want ta hold him back from bein' Brooklyn, even if I was stupid to imagine Ise was capable of such a thing. "Well, what would ya call it? What would ya call any of your relationships with da goils ya are famous foah seducing."

Ise glanced ovah ta see his eyes flash. He stopped and toined tawards me, "So, what about Ringah?"

"What about him?" Ise asked, confused at da change of subject.

"Kissing too many guys ta remember us apart?" Spot's voice had not risen in volume, but it sure felt like he was yellin' at me and it dripped with contempt.

Ise masked my hurt, but replied honestly, "Oh, Spot. Ise was playin' a part. Ise was da distraction, a hookah, if you recall. Ringah was already suspicious about me and when he took me up ta his room he kissed me. Ise nevah even kissed a guy till you came along!"

It grew silent as we stepped onta da Brooklyn Bridge and made ouah way home in silence. A block befoah da lodging house, Ise put a hand on his arm ta stop him, "Look, Spot, Ise just t'ink we should end dis now rathah dan latah. Ise passin' da torch on bein' leadah of da Sewsies so Ise don't know where Ise goin' yet, and ya not leavin' Brooklyn anytime soon and it's just…not right foah us to be…kissing."

His eyes had turned a darker blue then Ise had evah seen. "Ise undahstand."

**A/N: I made good on my promise, didn't I? I have some of the dialogue for chapter 19 so it shouldn't be too long for it to be up! I'm not sure yet if there will be one or two more chapters before I wrap it all up. Thanks for xxWickedWench for reviewing! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Truly,**

**Joker is Poker with a J~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Infamous**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Summary: Da names Infamous. Ya probably nevah hoid of me, but Ise's the leadah of da Brooklyn Sewsies. Dat's right, da Sewsies. Not Newsies, and not street rats. Sewsies, Sewage Rats...**

Ise went up da stairs ta gather up my sewsies while Spot went ta speak ta Joker. Ise opened da door ta Boyor's room ta find all of dem, including Con, sitting and waiting foah me. "Hey, guys."

There was a smattering of 'hellos' but they all seemed subdued. Ise cocked my head, and slowly shut da door behind me. Ise checked ta see dat Boyor looked alright, though a little miffed. He was layin' on da bed, his eyes open and just watching me.

Pushing Spot Conlon and all da feelings he made me feel down inta da back of my mind, Ise paced back and forth in the room and den stopped. Meeting Con's eyes, we shared a look, and den Ise cleared my throat, "Alright, since I have all of youse here, dere's somethin' I've been meaning ta tell ya. Ise come ta a decision dat Ise steppin down from leadahship."

"What?" all of them but Con, Curse and Boyor exclaimed loudly. Ise supposed Curse had heard Boyor and me's earlier argument but I was surprised dat he had kept it a secret from da rest of dem.

"But, why?" Bliss asked, confused.

"You don't like us anymore?" Devil asked, his large green eyes staring up at me.

Heaving a sigh, Ise crouched down in front of him and pulled his inta a hug, "Of course I still like youse all. I love you. But, I'm getting too old to be a leadah. I need ta do somethin' with my life."

"Ya only seventeen." Lanky muttered, his eyes on da floor.

Scotty spoke up, evah da reasonable one, "Nah, Ise know what she means. I've been thinkin' about my future, too."

Letting go of Devil, Ise turned to look at Curse, "I know it's kinda soon, but can Boyor be moved without troubling his wound?" Though Ise knew dis thing with Spot Conlon was all my fault, Ise was only too desperate to get back into the dark sewers that were my first home.

"I think so, boss." Curse replied, but glanced at Boyor, "Ya think ya can shuffle along?"

Boyor silently nodded, and starting pushing up out of the bed. _Spot Conlon's bed_, a tiny voice in da back of my head informed me. Giving dat voice a mental glower, I toined ta da door and headed out knowing without a doubt dey would follow me.

Velvet, Curse, Basil and Bliss hurried ovah ta da girls room ta gather there things. Con had slung Boyor's arm ovah his shouldah and was supporting him as we headed down ta da lobby.

It was da middle of da sellin' day, so most of da newsies were gone with the exception of Spot and Joker. Spot was leaning against da front countah and Joker was standing beside him and dey both watched as we filed down da stairs. Ise motioned foah dem ta go on ahead, den toined back ta meet dose silvah blues dat were probably da foist thing I fell in love with.

Wait a minute. Fell _in love with_? Where da hell did dat thought come from? Ise was nevah in love with dis arrogant man. His ego and mine would be too much foah one couple ta handle. Not ta mention we were both leadahs. We'd constantly be challenging one anotha! Besides da fact dat I was _not_ in love with him!

I cleared my throat, and shifted my eyes away from his, "Look, Spot. T'anks. Foah everything."

Meeting his eyes again so he knew I was sincere, Ise watched his jaw clench slightly and den he nodded, "No problem…and…" He seemed ta have a little trouble and den, surprising me, he said, "And thanks, Infamous. Foah helpin' wit Queens." He cleared his throat and toined his eyes away, "Da sewsies aren't terribly bad."

Ise couldn't stop da small smirk dat tugged at my lips. Until I watched his eyes fall down ta gaze at dem. He seemed ta be thinkin' about something and I felt a thrill of electricity run up my spine. It made _me _think about our kiss. Was dat what he was thinkin' about? Quickly, so he wouldn't see just how much dis hoit, I toined away. "See ya 'round, Conlon."

It surprised me dat he didn't have a smart-ass comeback, and Ise glanced back as da door shut behind me. His face was just like dat day on da docks, da masks fallen away and he looked genuinely upset ovah something.

Shaking my head, Ise walked in da direction of my closest entrance ta da sewer. He couldn't possibly have been upset ovah my leaving. Dat was just silly. It'd only been about two weeks since I called him out on da docks foah his newsie soakin' Lanky. You couldn't possibly fall in love dat fast. Could you?

Foah da foist time in a long time, Ise felt dat I'd been beaten. Ise wasn't da strongest, most capable person anymore. What I really wanted ta do was curl up on my mattress and cry, because I hadn't cried in a long time.

So, when I got down ta the sewers where our main room was Ise immediately headed foah my own little room. I didn't look anyone in da eyes, just walked right passed dem all and slipped into my own private space. Ise kicked off my boots, crawled unda da covers and curled inta da fetal position. Foah da foist time since I ran away from my horrid mothah, I let da tears go. I wasn't da strong leadah, I was only a girl who was discoverin' her first heartbreak.

Da funny thing about it was dat I had caused it all on my own.

**A/N: I realize this was uber short, but I wanted the final chapter to be a nice round number like 20! And because this seemed the perfect spot. (ha). Anywho, I have a plan on how to wrap things up, so hopefully I'll have it up within a week and then I have to let my sewsies go *sadface* **

**I miss all my reviewers, just sayin'. I apologize for taking such a long ass time. **

**On a happier note! I am currently co-writing a story with my lovely friend Grunge Sponge. It's under her name and it's called 'Normal is a Town in Illinois' it's another Spot fic, and I'd like to think it's pretty different. You all should check it out because we're having loads of fun writing it and it deserves awesome reviews. Plus, we've been slaving over it the last couple a days and it just keeps getting better.**

**Disclaimer: Haven't done one of these in awhile…oh,well. fanficnet Should just have a disclaimer on the main page for all authors, no? I do not own anything you recognize from the movie Newsies. Sewsies, however, are all my own!**

**Truly,**

**Joker is Poker with a J~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Infamous**

**By: Joker is Poker with a J**

**Summary: Da names Infamous. Ya probably nevah hoid of me, but Ise's the leadah of da Brooklyn Sewsies. Dat's right, da Sewsies. Not Newsies, and not street rats. Sewsies, Sewage Rats...**

**A/N: I'm leaving this here because I want to guarantee you guys that this chapter is my all time favorite. Oh, and to apologize about the quick changes to POV but it was necessary to tie this ending together. Enjoy! Imma miss the Sewsies *sadface* so leave me a last little review!**

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

Bliss had her ear pressed against the wood plank that served as a door to Infamous' room. Soft sounds of sobbing and sniffles could just be heard. She turned away and stared at her family and they stared back.

"Does anyone know what happened?" Curse asked with concern.

Con shook his head, "Dey had me go ahead while dey tawked. But, neither of them looked happy when dey got back."

Devil cleared his throat, "Remembah I came in right befoah Infamous did? Well, I was playing in an alley a block away with a few of da newsies and I was just headed back when I hoid Infamous tellin' Spot somethin'…" He looked unsure to be telling his leaders secrets.

"Well?" Asked Boyor scornfully, who had been laying down on the old couch in the main room, "What happened?"

Devil glanced over at Con, who gave him a nod and a reassuring smile, then replied, "In said somethin' ta Spot about ending things sooner dan latah. And dat she was leaving and she didn't expect him ta give up Brooklyn just yet so dey should stop kissing."

The room was dead quiet.

"Ugh." Boyor suddenly groaned, "It'sall my fault."

Bliss turned to him sharply, "What did you do?"

Boyor closed his eyes, "We got into a fight this morning. She told me she was giving up leadership. I asked her if she thought Spot would give up Brooklyn and marry her. She said that Spot had nothing to do with her stepping down. Den I told her she was a fool and he wouldn't stick around. Infamous stormed out. Spot must have over heard 'cause not a moment latah he stepped inside and said, 'I was plannin' on stickin' around if she lets me.' And den he left."

"I saw both of them leave, I just didn't know what Spot said to you." Curse muttered, "So, he was gonna stay around. But, Infamous didn't think he would. So she dumped him before he could dump her."

Silence descended again.

"I don't like Innie upset." Match spoke up, looking down at his hands.

Bliss glanced at Infamous' 'door'. "As much as I don't give a damn for Spot Conlon, I don't like her upset, either. We should do something."

"Yeah," agreed Basil, "Infamous is always protectin' us. We need ta make shoah she's happy."

Everyone shared glances, "So…" began Bob, "Whata we do?"

_**Spot's POV**_

"Excuse me, young man." A voice broke into my thoughts and I glanced up as an older gentleman walked into the Lodging House. He had whispy gray hair, and sparkling blue eyes. What caught most of my attention, though, were the deep scars that cut across the right side of his face.

"Can I help ya with somethin', sir?" I asked, curtly. I hadn't moved from my position on da countah since Infamous had walked outta dem doors and outta my life foah possibly forevah only twenty minutes ago.

The old man gave a kind smile, "Actually, you could. I'm looking for a pretty, young lady. She goes by Infamous, dark hair and bright, gray eyes. Do you happen to know where I can find her? She said she was hanging around the Brooklyn Newsies the last time I talked to her…" He trailed off and tilted his head slightly.

I nodded, "Ise know who ya tawkin' about. She just left, though. 'Bout twenty minutes ago. Are you someone she'd want lookin' foah her?"

"I'm sorry; I'm John Miller of Miller's Bookshop on Rogers Avenue. She knows me by Admiral. She's been visiting my shop since she was just nine years old."

Hopping off the counter and putting my cane through my belt loop, I held out my hand to shake his, "Spot Conlon."

"Ahh," He murmured, "You're Spot Conlon."

I narrowed my eyes, "So, ya hoid of me."

The Admiral nodded, "Yeah, Infamous was tellin' me about helping you boys deal with Queens."

Cocking my head ta the side, I couldn't help but ask, "She talked about me?"

The old man chuckled, "Oh, yes. Never seen that girl light up so much talking about someone. Well, I best be going if she's not here. Nice to meet you, Spot."

"Yeah, nice ta meetcha, sir."

"Please, call me Admiral."

"Yes, Admiral." Spot replied, feeling he should be respectful to someone who Infamous seemed to respect.

_**Three days later – Infamous' POV**_

Da days were goin' by a little too slow foah my liking. Each day, the pressure in my chest seemed ta grow. Ise couldn't shake da lightning blue eyes, or the way his hands had felt on my waist. I clamped down on da memories befoah dey could swallow me whole. I should have nevah gotten involved with him and yet Ise really did not regret a t'ing.

I bit my lip as I stared out da tunnel into da awaiting daylight. It had only been three days, but Ise needed ta go back up dere. I told myself it was not ta catch a glimpse of him, dat it was strictly to see da Admiral and let him know how things had gone, my plans foah da future and how Con and I were training Pass ta be da next leadah of da sewsies. But, in my heart of hearts, I hoped he'd see me and just take me into his arms and kiss me. How had such a foolish part of me existed?

Breathing in the smell of Brooklyn, I took a tentative step out of my sewers and into da bright rays of the sun. Ise squinted up at the expanse of blue sky, which was bad because da blue immediately brought ta mind his eyes. Clenching my teeth, I started forward, striding purposefully with my head high. Da entire way ta Roger's avenue Ise stared blindly ahead, weaving in between people and refusing to look at every street corner foah a certain newsboy.

Miller's bookstore was as it always was, pinched in between two other buildings and seeming to be held up by them. Stepping inside, Ise inhaled the musty smell of old ink and paper and it was far from unpleasant.

"Coming, coming." A voice called out, as familiar as my own name.

Ise smiled, and sat on the counter, "What are you always doin' back dere, old man?" I asked as he came inta view.

"Infamous! Just the girl I've been looking for. I went to that Lodging House where your beau was at a few days ago but he said I'd just missed you."

Staring at the Admiral with a dumbfounded look Ise asked, quite stupidly, "Beau…?"

He smiled brightly, "You think I didn't notice the way you talked about him. But, I'll have you remember I was in the Navy. That Spot Conlon, though, looks like a man who can take care of you if you want my opinion."

"Spot?" I nearly choked on the name I hadn't let anyone say or even let myself think the last three days.

"Yes. He was a very respectful young gentleman."

Ise couldn't stop the snort, and then my brain grasped around exactly the Admiral was saying, "Wait, you sought me out?"

His eyes crinkled in the corner, something she'd always like about him. "Yes, actually. We need to talk, Infamous. I have a proposition to make to you."

_**Two more days later – Third Person POV**_

Spot Conlon was lounging at the end of the docks five days after Infamous had gathered her Sewsies and left the Brooklyn LH. He swung his cane lazily back and forth and watched his boys dive, jump and swim in the East River. He probably would have joined them, but lately he'd been in a foul mood and wouldn't speaking to most everyone if it could be avoided.

Suddenly, a person who was not a Brooklyn newsie stepped onto the docks. Spot stared out at the individual, curious to say the least. But, that was something he'd never show on his face.

Blue eyes met blue eyes as the kid strode forward. Spot hadn't seen him since Infamous had rescued him from Queens almost a week ago, but the boy had changed a lot in so little a time. He realized, with respect to Infamous on her decision, that she had passed the leadership to Pass. That, with her and Con coaching him, this kid could likely be as famous as Spot Conlon, one day.

Inwardly, Spot felt uncomfortable. If Pass had been his newsie, Spot probably would have started his training as the next Brooklyn Leader now, too, because Spot was eighteen. Something he hadn't done because he was indecisive about whom of his boys to promote. Of her group of sewsies, though, Spot would readily agree that Pass was the most suited for the position.

When Pass reached him, Spot hopped down from his throne of crates and approached the boy, "Pass."

"Spot."

A moment passed where they only stared at each other, until finally Spot leaned against the dock post, and raised an eyebrow, "Whatya say, Pass?"

For a moment, Spot saw indecision. The boy was learning, but hadn't become a master at it like Spot had. Pass seemed to remember that he was a leader now and the best facial expression was that of indifference. Pulling himself back together, he glanced out across the river, "Infamous is movin' out of da sewers as we speak."

This shocked Spot, though Pass didn't notice, and Spot felt his stomach drop to his feet. Was she really going to…leave? "What's dis gotta do with me?" Spot asked instead.

Pass shifted, "Look, Ise don't wanna betray Infamous or nothin', but da day we left ya she locked herself in her room and wouldn't come out foah two days. We sewsies aren't dumb. We know somethin' happened and we just…"

"What?" Snapped Spot, his voice sharper than he meant it to be, "Ya supposin' I'll go beg foah her back? Well, Pass, dat's not gonna happen. She didn't want anything. All we had ta her was a fling."

Pass's jaw clenched, "She mighta said that 'cuz she figahed she'd leave befoah she was left. Either way though, she thought she'd end up with a broken heart."

Spot's gaze turned to a glare, "Den she shoulda trusted me. Like she trusted her sewsies with me. She shoulda known…"

Pass looked surprised, "How could she have known? Ya past with goils isn't da best. And what have ya done ta show her she's worth more ta ya den da one's befoah her?"

Spot opened his mouth to defend himself but shut them again as he realized that Pass was right. He hadn't said or done anything to show Infamous she meant a bit more than the average tart he picked up. Raking his hand through his hair, he met Pass's gaze, "Where's she goin'?"

_**Same day – Infamous' POV**_

Ise stared around at my new surroundings. It was much nicer den most apartments in New York, and especially in Brooklyn. What made it even bettah was that Ise got to live here rent free. Of course, I had to run Miller's Bookshop most days for da Admiral but if dere was anything Ise was good at it was running things.

Da Admiral had offered me da job of running da bookshop because he was getting, 'much too old' to be doing it. Also, because he had no family and knew dat I was getting too old ta be a sewsie. So, he thought he could find me at da lodgin' house and dat's where he met Spot. After dat he had no idea where ta start looking foah me. Luckily, Ise came da day I did, because he was starting to think of selling it. I of course immediately accepted da job. Ise got ta live rent free above the bookshop, he paid me a dollar fifteen a day and I got Sunday's off. Plus, I was close ta my sewsies. Among other people.

Ise perked up as da door below gave a jingle. "Coming!" I called out, and hurried down da stairs. Admiral had insisted on me getting acquainted with the bookshop and my new home today, and he'd already gotten me familiar with the cash register.

Stepping out from da back, Ise suddenly pulled up short as I caught sight of da person who'd entered.

Spot stood just inside, flipping through a book that had been displayed in the front window. His face was in profile and Ise knew he hadn't seen me come down yet. His right hand rested on the top of his cane as he held the book in his left hand staring intently at the first page. Giving a sigh, he snapped the book closed and set it down carefully and in the same place. Glancing up, he looked startled ta find me there.

"Hey." He said, automatically.

"Hello, Spot."

He shifted uncomfortably and then shook his head in frustration, "Look, Evie, Ise know ya think all we had was a fling and Ise know I didn't exactly treat ya in a way foah ya ta see dat youse is different den da othah goils. It's just I haven't exactly gotten attached since…" He trailed off, seeming to realize he was rambling. Looking up at me, our eyes caught. Spot's blue eyes were the lightning to my stormy greys.

"Hollow's sistah?" I asked, trying to complete his sentence.

At first he was confused until realization struck dat I had finished his sentence, "Yeah. Hollow's sistah…"He trailed off.

Ise took a hesitant step forward and he mirrored my movement. "I figured she cheated on ya and got knocked up." I stated it simply, remembering dat I had only assumed da details. Dat he had nevah really told me da whole truth.

Spot's knuckles turned white as they gripped his cane, "Yeah. Then thought I'd marry her and support her and da kid. But, I knew it wasn't mine. She knew I knew. Tossed herself off da Brooklyn Bridge."

I raised my eyebrows, "Embarrassed a girl cheated on you. _You_ who are Spot Conlon?"

He gave a shy smile, and it hit me in da gut right dere dat I loved da silly guy. "Whatya doin' here, Spot?"

The smile dropped and determination entered his blue eyes, "Pass came ta see me. Ya made a good choice."

As silly as it was, his praise flattered me. "Thanks."

"He said all kinds a things that I wanted ta argue with but... he was right." Spot stared me down.

"Spot Conlon admitting he was wrong?" I tried to joke, but my voice was higher than usual. I licked my lips and took a slight step back.

Spot's gazed dipped down to my lips and then back up to meet my gaze while he took a step closer, "Yeah. 'Cuz he said ya were only tryin' ta protect yaself. Dat ya didn't know youse was any different from da goils befoah ya. Ise nevah got da chance ta tell ya. Or show ya."

I knew I looked baffled, because I certainly _felt_ baffled. "I'm…different?"

"Wit'out a doubt." He murmured, taking another step closer. Ise felt my own feet take a step forward, as if he were da polar opposite magnet to me and we had no chance but ta come tagetha.

I furrowed my brow, "How?"

The King of Brooklyn gave a slow chuckle as we both took yet another step closer, "I could tell ya foah da rest of ya life all da reasons why ya different…or…"

"Or…" I prompted, as we took one last step closer to each other and we were nose to chin.

He bent his head just a little and Ise felt my lips moving to meet his halfway. Just as our lips were about to meet he whispered, "Or, I could show ya."

Ise let out a sigh as ouah lips met and Ise felt da pressure dat had been weighing me down lift off my chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his own hands settled on my waist. Of course, ouah kiss was broken earlier than eithah of us woulda liked as da Sewsies came scrambling into da bookshop, whooping and hollering.

*The End*


End file.
